50 First Kisses
by CrimsonSaku
Summary: He pulled her close and tight, kissing her on the lips. He especially didn't know why he did it, but he thought he would bother with those details later... Neji x Hinata. The kisses aren't connected to each other unless it's a bonus kiss.
1. Kiss 1: A Surprising Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**50 First Kisses** by CrimsonSaku

**First Kiss #1 : A Surprising Kiss **

"Ano...Naruto-kun...wa-watashi..." said a shy girl. Her indigo hair covering her blushing face. She nervously twiddled her fingers. She was about to confess her love to Naruto. Naruto was her childhood crush. She fell in love with his blue eyes, his persistance, and most of all his determination. His blonde hair had a sheen from the sunlight.

"What is it Hinata?" he asked the girl.

Her nervousness intensified. The butterflies multiplied. Her heart beat faster. She needed to expel this feeling and fast.

"Ano...Daisuki! (I really like you!)" she said as quickly as possible. She stood there waiting for his reply. She saw the shock in his eyes.

"Uh...I'm flattered, but I like Sakura. Hinata, I'm really sorry. Are you gonna be okay?" he said concerned and awkwardly. She tried to hide her pain and surpress the tears.

_I musn't cry. I'll only burden him. I must smile._

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but I'm fine." She put on a fake smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...Don't worry, I'm fine."

Since he's so dense, he believed her and walked away. She turned and began to run home. The tears began streaming quickly. It was too blurry to look where she was running. Because of that she accidentally ran into somebody.

"G-Gomen ne sai," said she and the person in unison.

"Eh? Hinata-sama?"

She looked up to see her cousin, Neji. He looked worried since he probably saw the streaming tears.

"H-Hai. May I help you, Neji-nii-san?"

"Did Naruto reject you?"

She nodded her head. She wanted to disappear. She knew he would say I told you so. He would laugh at her pathetic tears.

"Aren't you goning to say I told you so?" she asked noticing that he didn't say anything.

He shook his head.

"Hinata-sama...If you want we can talk about."

She hesitated, but agreed. Talking always made her feel better. They walked to a nearby park. They sat on the swing set.

There was an awkward silence until Hinata decided to break it.

"Neji-nii-san...why is it that Naruto-kun rejected me?" She started to tear up again. "Is it because I am not as pretty? Or smart? Or have as much courage as Sakura-chan?" She was starting to stress and the uncontrollable hiccups began. Her tears began to soak her clothes.

"No of course not! You may think I am just saying this, but to me you're better than Sakura could ever be. Naruto is too dumb to notice that. If you confessed to me I would imediately accept!" Neji's eyes revealed he was in shock, he didn't mean to say the last part. His face turned bright red quickly and suddenly. He looked away from her.

Hinata was in more shock. They sat there in the silence...

"...Hinata-sama, please stop being sad because you're much cuter when you smile," he said smoothly despite his blushing demeanor. He used his hand to tilt her face up to his, so that they would be eye-level. He tried to fight his uncontrollable urge, but he failed.

He leaned in to kiss her...she didn't stop him. Their lips touched, both blushed redder than cherries. They stayed that way...enjoying their first kiss...

They pulled apart...waiting in silence.

"...Hinata-sama, we should go home..."

"H-Hai. And one more thing Neji-nii-san..."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Let's drop the honorifics..."

* * *

author note: I really like this idea. Each chappie will consist of a nejihina first kiss. For peoples waiting for me to fin. revenge...yeah I'm busy and lazy so I'll most likely update it during winter break. If you have an idea for a first kiss thingy PM me plz. REVIEWS WANTED.

* * *


	2. Kiss 2: Kiss of Rain

**Kiss #2:** K**iss of Rain**

"It's true, Hinata. Neji loves you back!" said my little sister, Hanabi. Her eyes were full of excitement while mine full of shock.

_No...no it couldn't be true...Hanabi is playing games with me. I swear he likes Tenten, not me. Why should I believe her? He has never shown signs of liking me. Maybe he was being subtle..._

"You don't believe me..." said Hanabi noticing me thinking critically.

"Well, Hanabi...Do you have any proof?"

"...Yes...I was walking back home...and I overheard Tenten confessing her love to Neji...He declined politely and said that he was in love with someone very close to him. Well you're very close to him...and well put the pieces together..."

"He may not like Tenten, but he could mean somebody else..."

"Fine, Hinata, be in denial." She left without another word.

I fell onto my bed. I started to play with my long, indigo hair.

_Why would Neji like me? There's nothing great about me...I'm weak, pathetic, and a burden...While he's a genius, courageous, and strong..._

"Hinata-sama...It's time for lunch!" said my maid, Mizu. I quickly brushed my hair and washed my hands then left. When I reached the dining room...I sat on a mat next to my father, Lord Hiashi and Hanabi.

There were only a few family members present...including Neji. We began eating. I decided to find out for myself if Neji had the same feelings I had for him. I watched him out of the corner of my eye.

_He kept glancing at me every few minutes...I noticed he was much more shy than a few years ago. Could Hanabi be correct?_

Hanabi poked me and quietly whispered to me so we were the only ones that could hear. "Do you believe me now?" She giggled. She quickly whispered a rhyme into my ear:

**"Hinata loves Neji.**

**Neji loves Hinata.**

**My, oh, my!**

**How will they get together if they're so shy?**

**Are they meant to be?**

**Are they tied by the red string of fate?**

**We won't know until they date.**

**My, oh, my!**

**Neji loves Hinata.**

**Hinata loves Neji."**

Hanabi giggled non-stop. I could feel my cheeks burn. I thought with all the burning I should be ashes in a few minutes.

"Hinata, Hanabi, are you okay?" asked my father concerned and with a look wanting to know what was so humorous.

"H-Hai. We just thought of something that happened earlier today..." I said smoothly ignoring Hanabi. I noticed that Neji was staring at me. I looked right into his white pupil-less eyes. He looked away quickly. I saw he ws starting to blush. Most likely wanting me to look away. I wanted to get away...away from the giggling Hanabi...away form the embarassment.

"Uh...Father, may I be excused?" said I.

"Yes, but first I would like you and Neji go to the market and pick up something for me in a few minutes."

"Hai." _Did he hear our conversation? Is father trying to set us up? We would be a perfect match for the next Hyuuga heir..._

I left to my room. I quickly put on a lavender mini-skirt and a blouse with a flower print of morning glories. I put on purple sandals and went back to the dining room. when I entered, I noticed that Neji was blushing which made me blush. He was wearing his usual outfit.

_My throat became dry...he was only a few inches away from me..._

"I would like you to go and get me flowers...Hinata, you know which kinds." He walked away. _He_ _wanted us to get flowers for mother's grave...yellow roses._

I spoke hoping my throat wasn't too dry, "He wants us to get yellow roses..."

"...okay..." he said almost inaudible.

I was blushing the entire time when we walked through the village and it seemed like everybody thought we were a couple...Sakura and Ino giggled...Sasuke smirked...Kiba and Shino had looks of surprise and gestured their congratulations...Tenten turned away hurt and Lee tried to comfort her.

_I wish I was his...but if we did date, it could ruin our friendship...even if we're nothing more than just friends...it's enough...for now...Maybe my feelings will subside just like when it was Naruto..._

"Hinata-sama...Would you like to pick out which ones?" asked Neji bringing me out of my thoughts.

"H-Hai..." I reached out to pick one from the bunch. My finger brushed against the thorn and it cut my finger. It didn't hurt, but crimson droplets of blood dripped. Then out of nowhere Neji grabbed my hand and licked away the blood. I could feel the spots of heat on my cheeks burn. My heart beat faster than a hummingbird's wings...

_I should tell him...now._

"Ne-" but I was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-sama! Please forgive me for misbehaving..." He lowered his head.

_No I shouldn't...it would ruin everything...If Neji really loved me wouldn't he have told me already...He has more courage than I could ever have..._

My heart ached...

_Why? Why? Why does it hurt so much?_

"...you are forgiven..."

We paid for the roses and started back home. I distanced myself away from him...

_I felt the tears wanting to come out...No! I shouldn't cry...Why do I give up so easily? _

My tears were ready to come out. I felt a drop of rain land on my cheek. I looked up into the sky and saw dark clouds looming over us. The rain started to pour.

Neji grabbed my hand and led us to an area that had a roof.

I started to shiver from the cold. Neji noticed and pulled me close to him. He wrapped his arms around me. My head was resting on his chest.

_His heart...His heart pounded as fast as mine. I looked up to meet his eyes...He was blushing...just like me! _

_No! I don't want our friendship to be ruined...but I could trade for love...what do I do?_

Suddenly Neji stooped down and...KISSED. ME. ON. THE. LIPS.

I replied by kissing him back...

There we were...kissing for the whole world to see...

Our first kiss...

_

* * *

_

a.n.: i don't think it wasn't as good as the first one. oh well. anyway winterbreak starts in 5 days yes!!!!!!! i'll have time to update and stuff. um...i'm guessing that you readers are mostly nejihina fans so watch my amv on It's called Nejihina: She Is on youtube. sorry that there aren't any clips don't have software for that. oh yes would you peoples come join the Organization of Anti Bashers. Thanx if you do. oh and thanx for the reviewers and alert peoples and fav. peoples...LOVE YOUR SUPPORT!!!!!! 

see ya!

CrimsonSaku


	3. Kiss 3: A Series of Kisses

**Kiss #3: A Series of Kisses**

"Merry Christmas, Hinata!" exclaimed Naruto. His blonde hair covered with snowflakes and blue eyes bright with excitement. How could Hinata-sama have a crush on an idiot like Naruto?

Hinata-sama was blushing and giving her thanks.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun..." she put the gift in her pocket.

Her indigo hair was also covered with snowflakes. Her pearl eyes always mesmerized me...She began walking towards me...

"Hello, Neji-nii-san! We should probably hurry to Sakura's house to help set the party!" Hinata-sama said with excitement. We began walking to Sakura's house just a few blocks away.

_...To her I'm just Neji-nii-san...not Neji-kun...Why does Naruto get the more familiarity? _

"So Neji-nii-san, how are things between you and Tenten?"

_Why does she always think there's something between me and Tenten?_

"Like I said before there's absolutely nothing between me and her."

"Really? Why won't you admit that you have a crush on her? Do you not trust me enough?" she asked sounding hurt.

"No! Of course not...truth is you are the one tha-" But I was cut off before I could finish my confession.

"Hey! Come on we need more help!" The girl Sakura grabbed our wrists and dragged us inside. Her pink hair slightly moving from the chilly wind.

_What the heck? Couldn't she have waited a few minutes before interupting?_

"Neji!" exclaimed a girl around my age. Her brown hair was done up into buns. Her shining brown eyes revealed her happiness on finding me.

"Hey, Tenten."

_Oh no...Is that misltetoe in her hand?!_

She tried to put the mistletoe in between us, but I dodged and went to Hinata's side. Unfortunately for her Lee unknowingly went under it.

"Lee has to kiss Tenten!" exclaimed Ino, a blonde kunoichi.

Like I said unfortuante. Tenten tried to get away, but Ino and Sakura blocked her.

Tenten obviously frustrated said "Fine!" She kissed Lee on the cheek. Both were as red as the streamers hanging from the ceiling.

"Hey! It's a kiss on the _lips_, not the cheek!" Tenten ran way, though. The mistletoe that she was holding went flying in the air.

Sasuke came from another room and saw it. Then he swiftly caught it. He put it above him to examine it.

Ino and Sakura both ran to him, trying to push eachother out of the way.

"Move it! That's my kiss!"

"No! It's mine!"

Unfortunately for both...Naruto appeared from the other room also. He stood right next to Sasuke.

_Today is very unfortunate isn't it?_

"Move it, Naruto!" Sakura yelled. She ran extremely fast and quickly and swiftly pecked him on the lips. She tried to make it last, but Ino pushed her. Then the mistletoe was knocked out of Sasuke's hand. The mistletoe fell on the floor...then Hinata-sama picked it up. She put it over her head to see if it was in good condittion.

_Oh no..._

Out of nowhere people were running to her. Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, and even Gaara, who came out from another room, were running towards her. I was right next to her so I slapped it out of her hands and it fell to the ground.

_She's safe..._

"Forgive me, Hinata-sama...But I think your first kiss should be under better conditions."

"Yes I forgive you..." she said quietly.

The boys that were after that kiss were glaring at me.

"Um...Now that we're done messin' around and done with decorations...Time for the party!!!!!!!" exclaimed Sakura still red from her kiss with Sasuke, but also upset that he ran after a kiss for Hinata-sama.

After everybody dispersed Sakura came up to me.

"Neji, I left some party snacks upstairs, do you mind getting them for me?"

"No, I'll go."

"Thanks...I know Hinata should go with go! How about that for a thank you?"

"What?! What are you saying?"

Instead of answering she left to get Hinata-sama. Hinata-sama came with me...with a paper bag in hand.

When we got there...we looked for the party snacks. For some strange reason we couldn't find them.

"Did Sakura tell you where they were?" I asked Hinata-sama. She shook her head.

We sat there in the middle of the room trying to think of places where the snacks would be. It was very silent... to break the ice I asked her what was in the paper bag.

She took it out and it was a white scarf.

"For you, Neji-nii-san. I thought that this would be perfect timing to give you your present." She handed it to me. I examined it and saw that my initials were knit into it.

"Thank you, Hinata-sama...but you said you didn't want any gifts so I didn't buy you one..." I said guiltily.

"It's okay..." I felt really bad...

To distract me from the guilt I changed the subject.

"So what else did you get?"

She took out the gifts and showed them to me. Sakura had given her make-up. Ino, some rare flowers. Tenten, perfume. Sasuke, a bracelet. Shino, earrings. Kiba, a toy stuffed animal. Gaara, a vial of sparkling blue sand. And from Naruto...

"Naruto-kun told me to open it here with you..." She unwrapped the gift and in it was an object that was also wrapped in several ribbons.

She picked it up and put it in between us. The ribbons fell off and revealed...a small arrangement of mistletoe.

_What the is Naruto trying to set us up? Why wou-_

Just then Hinata-sama leaned in and kissed me. I could feel my cheeks burn...

I wrapped my arms around her. We stayed that way for minutes...I hoped that it wouldn't end. But to our dismay we heard somebody coming so we hurriedly pulled apart embarassed. Hinata-sama's face was a darker red than mine.

What was even more unfotunate was that it was nobody...just the wind. The silence stretched...

"Neji-kun..." My heart skipped a beat.

"Yes...Hinata-chan?" My throat was dry. We both blushed deeper.

"You don't have to get me a gift now...I always wanted my first kiss to be with you..."

* * *

a.n.: yay i'm done exactly on the day of CHRISMAHANAKWANZAKUH. i think i should translate some ideas here. in the beginning where it says hinata is blushing well wouldn't you blush if the person you like is watching you get a gift from somebody? not much to say...

oh well i'll talk later in a diff chappie.

HAPPY CHRISMAHANAKWANZAKUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

anyways i hope that you ppls like this story...REVIEW PLZ!!! AS A CHRISTMAS GIFT?


	4. Kiss 4: Birthday Kiss

**Kiss # 4: Birthday Kiss**

_Today is Hinata-sama's birthday. I still have not given her a gift._

"Happy birthday, Hinata!" said everybody. Right now is her party her friends threw her. I helped decorate when I could've use that time to look for her present. We played party games, ate, and anything you would have done at a party.

She had a huge pile of presents from her friends. Then of course she decided to open the presents in front of everybody. I stepped outside...I didn't want to see her disappointed.

I decided to leave the party...maybe I can find a present for her before tomorrow. I went to the town square. I looked, but there were things I didn't find special enough for her.

I remembered when we were little. Before my father died I was going to give her a kimono. A kimono would be perfect for Hinata-sama.

Luckily I found one that suited her perfectly. It was yellow and it had morning glories patterned on it. The obi, a nice lavender. I bought it and it was wrapped too.

When I got back to the party it was already over. Then I went to the Hyuuga compound and I could not give it to her. There was a family celebration. It wasn't over until it was almost midnight.

Almost everybody was drunk from the sake...even Hinata-sama (a family member forced it on her...maybe Hanabi...).

I went to her quarters to give her the kimono...

When I did she was hiccuping and dizzily thanked me. Her indigo hair was a mess. Her face was pink and not it's usually porcelain hue.

"Hinata-sama, I think you need a drink of water."

"N-no, Neji-nii-san. I'll be...f-fine. Yes just fine"

I turned around to take out the tablets that would make her would be hangover disappear. The tablets instantly melted in your mouth so there was no need for water. I turned around to speak to her.

"Here, Hinata-sama. Take these tab-" I was interrupted by her lips on mine. I was in shock. She embraced me and one of her hands were running through my long black hair.

It seemed like forever before she let go.

"Neji...I have always loved you." Then she fell onto the bed and fell fast asleep.

_She couldn't have meant that...she's drunk...you wouldn't know what you're doing when you're drunk...But if she did mean it...what should I do..._

**The next day**

When I was about to leave for training. Hinata-sama found me and told me that the her father and the elders wanted to talk to us.

On our way to the council room, it was silent between us. Until Hinata-sama asked me about the event that took place in our room.

"Neji-nii-san...Did I confess anything to you or...do anything inappropiate to you?"

"...I'm not sure...I don't remember what happened last night to well..."

_I lied to the heiress..._

I heard her mumble "I hope it was a dream..."

When we got to the council room we bowed to our elders and Lord Hiashi.

"As both of you know, Lady Hinata has become of age to marry. Since Neji has the strongest blood limit, he will marry Hinata." said Lord Hiashi.

"The wedding ceremony will take place in two months time. Dismissed."

When both me and Hinata-sama stepped outside.

"What do you think, Neji-nii-san?" asked Hinata-sama.

"The clan ordered us to so I guess we have to marry."

"Neji-nii-san, I have a confession...last night I was well aware of what was happening. I meant my actions and words..."

She turned and left.

_So our first kiss meant something..._

* * *

an: I wrote this in about 90 min. i just found out today is hinata's b-day so... 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HINATA!

huh i think i've gone insane talking to a fictional character. anyways sorry if this chappie sucks again i wrote it in 90 min.

yeah these things are getting pretty predictable...

Oh yeah for this section of the first kiss thingy. Neji will grow to love her over the two months. yup i'm sure...since i'm the fanfic writer. oh yes update for revenge is well not going well. I have a huge writer's block (TT-TT) also i am addicted to this online game called audition. it's like ddr on the keyboard.

I hope the readers to this our loyal and will review cuz taht is what gets me through most of my life.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...PLZ!


	5. Kiss 5: Countdown Kiss

**Kiss #5 : Countdown Kiss**

_...Hinata-sama...I want my countdown kiss to be with you..._

"Are you sure you want your first kiss with Hinata to be in this situation?" asked Lee, my good friend and comrade.

"Yeah she said so herself she wanted her first kiss to be a countdown kiss... If Hinata-sama wants it, she'll get it," I said. I'd do anything for Hinata-sama. To see her warm smile, her pearl eyes bright with joy. I, Neji Hyuuga, will always love her even if she doesn't reciprocate.

"Yeah, but...Are you sure that she wants it to be with you?" asked Lee. Everybody thought Hinata-sama looked good with anybody so who she would like...is questionable.

"...That I...don't know, but..."

"Nevermind what I say, Neji. If you want her go for it!" Lee said enthuisiastically.

"Is that what you did to get Tenten? Go for it?" I asked because miraculously the bushy brow somehow got a girl like Tenten to be his girlfriend.

"Of course. If you don't take chances, how will you ever succeed?"

"Okay, I'll try."

"Don't say try, say I will get that kiss!"

"I'll get that kiss!"

**New Year's Eve Party**

**Location: Ino's house**

**Time: 11:45 P.M.**

"Okay everybody! The countdown kiss will begin in fourteen minutes!!! So go for it and ask that special someone to be your countdown kiss!" exclaimed Ino. She was going to be kissing Shikamaru which is the reason why she was so energetic.

_Okay...I have to find Hinata-sama...before someone else...gets the kiss..._

Let's see...Sasuke and Sakura...Lee and Tenten of course...

_Ten minutes left..._

Kiba all alone...Shino too...Gaara and Temari...

_Eight minutes..._

Choji and some girl...Where's Hinata-sama?

_Four minutes..._

There she is! I saw her indigo hair in the crowd...Damn it! Uchiha move your...dumb...head...

I saw her with Naruto...She stood nearby as if to ask him...for that kiss...

I'm not gonna be like Shino and Kiba all alone...in front of everyone's pity.

So I stepped outside onto the balcony. The night air calmed me. If having it with Naruto will make her happy then so be it... That just means we're are not destined to be together...

"Okay everybody let's start the countdown!" I heard Ino shout.

_60..._

_59..._

_58..._

_56..._

"Neji-nii-san..." said a voice from behind me. The voice I wanted to be with so much...Hinata-sama's...

I quickly turned around. I felt my cheeks burn...

"Yes, Hinata-sama?"

_48..._

_47..._

_46..._

_45..._

Her cheeks... pink...because of me!

"Ano...ano...Is it okay if my countdown kiss be with you?"

I could feel my whole body burn...maybe soon to be ashes...

_36..._

_35..._

_34..._

_33..._

"I thought you wanted it to be with Naruto..." I had to ask...am I a rebound?

"No he...asked, but I declined..."

"Oh, I see..."

_22..._

_21..._

_20..._

_19..._

"Sure, Hinata-sama... I want my countdown kiss to be with you...too." I felt my pulse quicken... The butterflies were multiplying...

"Really? Neji-nii-san... I've always wanted to be with you..."

"So do I..."

I wrapped my arms around her. Her hands on the back of my neck.

We looked into eachother's eyes...

_11..._

_10..._

_9..._

_8..._

I leaned in to kiss her...Our lips only a breath away...

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

We kissed. All my worries melted away...

We didn't stop kissing... Even when we heard the fireworks explode... Even when we heard our friends inside shouting eachother a happy New Year... Even when our friends came out to watch the fireworks...

"Wow! Is that Neji and Hinata kissing?!"

"They're so cute together!"

"Way to go, Neji!!"

Now we pulled apart... Both our faces crimson red...with embarassment...

"They stopped! C'mon that was really cute!"

"What?! Hinata picked Neji over me?!"

"...Um...I think I'll go inside..." I said so that I could get away from them.

Right about when I was going to enter the room...I heard Hinata-sama say something.

"Wait, Neji-kun! I'll go with you!" She quickly caught up with me. I was even more burnt...

"Sure, Hinata-chan..."

* * *

an: hey hoped u guys liked this! these holiday fics are so easy to write... winter break is almost over for me...so updates will be slower. 

I know know, I put in the honorific thing in again but u have to admit it's very cute! XD

If you didn't like the other pairings i put in here... well deal with it... i had to pair them up somehow.

I wonder why i keep on doing neji's pov... i better do some more in hinata's pov.

anyways... i'm gonna make a new fic sometime... nejihina of course!

let's see... what else... oh yes if you readers don't like bashing or flaming and you have an author account on fanfiction then plz join the **Organiztion of AntiBashers... if you want to join plz look in my forums... we do contest and other stuff. so plz join!**

Plz review also... Plz... or or... um i'll do updates every 3 weeks haha... i can live with that but can you? so plz review or face the pain of waiting...

anyway let's see: **45 kisses left to do!**

well i'm done so... **Have a Happy NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YA, MY DEAR REVIEWERS!**

see ya!

CrimsonSaku


	6. Kiss 6: Childhood Kiss

Okay... this kiss takes place when they're children and of course before Neji's father died... just wanted to inform you...

* * *

**Kiss #6: Childhood Kiss**

"Neji-nii-san, hurry I want to play!" shouted Lady Hinata. Her indigo hair a mess from running around. Her pearl eyes full of joy and eagerness.

"Okay, okay. I just need to deliver a message to Lord Hiashi," said Neji unlike Hinata-sama... He was perfectly presentable. His ebony hair tidy and he was calm.

They walked through the halls looking for Lord Hiashi.

"Do you know where he is, Hinata-sama?"

"I think him and Mother are tending to Hanabi. So they might be in the nursery room."

So they walked to the nursery room. They opened the door quietly, just a precaution so they would not wake up Hanabi. Inside was Lord Hiashi and his wife kissing!

The two children stood there shocked. They weren't used to public display of affection.

The adults pulled apart. They saw the children and calmly explained their actions.

"Children... We were kissing and that is what two people in love do... Oh Neji, is that scroll for me?"

Neji stiffly nodded. He handed the scroll over to Lord Hiashi.

Hinata and Neji both exited the room awkwardly... Instead of playing they sat outside in the garden.

To break the awful silence Hinata spoke first.

"I wonder what it feels like to kiss..."

"Why would you want to? You would get cooties."

"Yes, but it shows that people love you."

"Well wouldn't a hug be enough?" questioned Neji.

"I thought you just said you would get cooties."

"Yeah, but not as much from a kiss..."

"If somebody loved me, I would want a kiss from them!" Hinata exclaimed defensively.

The silence came back... Hinata wanted to play so she turned to Neji to tell him. Instead of getting a word from him... She got a kiss!

She was shocked, but she liked it a lot.

When they pulled apart. They were both a deep red.

"I love you, Hinata-sama..."

"Neji-nii-san... I love you, too. I have a question though."

"What is it?"

"Did you get any cooties?"

* * *

an: awww so cute, ne? I remember being little and scared of cooties. lol good times. i know this was short but i thought the idea was really cute. 

yup school is scary... that's why it took sometime to update... i should be studying for my spanish semester test... i don't remember all my vocab. TT-TTsniffles. wish me good luck!

anyways i started a nejihina forum so plz join! it's called **Nejihina: The Protector and The Heiress.**

Oh i have a myspace group too. the nejihina fan club. yup i'm doing a lot of things.

yeah... oh can't forget the reviews... REVIEW PLZ.

SPECIAL THX: kichou (mostly), don't touch my dirt (who i need to pm but can't), ashk (if he still reads mine that is... he stopped probably), and the rest of my reviewers! oh i almost forgot inuyashcool thx for no bashing or flaming! ;)


	7. Kiss 7: Fever Kiss

**Kiss #7:** **Fever Kiss **

"I told you not play in the snow, Hinata-sama. Now you are soaking wet and ill," I lectured. Hinata-sama needs to protect herself when I cannot. I was talking to her while she changed. I was on the other side of the door.

"Sorry, Neji-nii-san, but it finally snowed! Next time I'll be more careful," said my precious Hinata-sama. She came out wearing clean, dry clothes.

"And Naruto-kun was there!" She blushed. She became silent and timid. She was so cute when she became like this... but I wish she was blushing about me.

"I guess that's something to be excited about... Personally I really don't know why anybody would have a crush on him." She blushed even more.

"You know about... that?"

"Of course, who doesn't? Anyway, you promise not to do this again?"

"Promise! ...Do you think Naruto-kun knows then...?"

"No he's too dense. I don't really care if he does or not."

Actually... I do. I fell in love with her a few months ago... Why you ask am I cold and distant to her? I put up a front so that she won't hurt my feelings... If she didn't know then I won't get as hurt...

Then she had an uncontrollable coughing fit. I patted her back.

"Hinata-sama, you should stay in bed. I'll go and get some warm towels and rice porridge." She left. I went to the kitchen area and began to cook the rice porridge.

I always thought about telling her my feelings, but... Naruto was always her object of affection...

When I came to her room, she was fast asleep... she was breathing irregularly. She was using her soft lips to breathe. Her lips the color of sakura petals. They looked so soft... I want to kiss her... I leaned towards her. What she didn't know won't hurt her.

Her lips were a breath away...

"Mmm, Naruto-kun"

I stopped and didn't continue... If I kissed her then it wouldn't mean a thing...

I backed away... Her eyes partially opened. She used her elbows to prop her self up.

"Oh, Naruto-kun is that you?"

Oh no, she's delirious...

"Naruto-kun...I've really... liked you since we were children." She smiled. She suddenly hugged me and laid down with me still in her arms. I felt myself burning.

Oh, goddesss Benten, please don't let this stop. Have mercy on me.

Hinata-sama looked at me with a big grin... She kissed ME.

If it was even possible, I blushed even more.

THANK YOU, BENTEN!

Then she suddenly pulled away and went back to sleep.

I shakily tucked her in. I put the warm towels on her forehead.

I can't believe she kissed me... Wait, is that a good thing or bad?

I'm happy she kissed me, but... she thought I was Naruto...

If I tell her... it will definitely be awkward...

She was delirious... so she won't know what happened...

I won't tell her... Both our first kisses were stolen from eachother...

* * *

an: whew! i finished. sry it took long to update. i was working on two challenges and my new nejihinaOsasuhina fic. 

i know, i know this was really short and sucky... i'm running out of ideas, but i have A LOT for valentines. so febuary will be full of them.

oh geez... i forgot i was gonna do more of hinata's pov, but oh well. sry this one is onesided, i had to make at least one onesided.

i already have an idea for kiss #50. it will be called the first and final kiss. what will happen? stay reading!

heheh u ppls thought he was gonna get the kiss while she slept. again sry this is a cliffhanger!

despite that fact plz... REVIEW! oh yes a preview of my new nejihinaOsasuhina fic:

**_Spellbound _by _CrismonSaku_**

"What?! Why father? I am the first daughter, Hanabi-chan should be the one to marry him," said an upset young lady.

She is Hinata Hyuuga. She was wanted by many men, most tried to court her, but none succeeded so far. She had too high expectations... Why wouldn't she? Her pearls eyes could easily fool people because they gave here an appearance of pure innocence. The perfect body... poise and petite. Her indigo hair almost as blue as the deep blue sea. In fact most would say her hair was silky and lush. She had intelligence beyond most people. In other words people would say she is _perfect._

Only a perfect man should be with a perfect woman.

--------so what do u think? who she is engaged to is a secret! until i get done with the first chappie. either sasuke or neji that much i can tell u. P.S. i like sasuhina too. so the comeout is questionable.


	8. Kiss 8: Cutting Kiss

**Kiss 8: Cutting Kiss**

The shuriken's edge touched my wrist. I shivered with joy and excitement. I felt the surge of adrenaline within me. I slowly dragged it across my wrist. The crimson blood surfaced. I felt joy, power, and most of all relief.

_I, Hinata Hyuuga, am a cutter._

I started cutting a few months ago. The frustration and stress... I just couldn't take it.

The pressure of always needing to be perfect... overwhelmed me too much.

I tried to not do it, but thoughts of Naruto weren't enough...

I want to stop cutting, but it's too hard... That's why I've decided to tell Naruto how I feel.

Maybe, just maybe, he can help me!

I immediately healed the cut, but left it a little visible.

A light pink scar to remind me how I'm not perfect... How I need to improve myself in EVERYTHING.

I need more strength, skill, and most of all courage to tell Naruto... that I love him.

--

It was now or never! My heart pounded in ecstasy. My cheeks burning, my whole body shook.

"Naruto! Naruto...I...I...lo-"

"What is it, Hinata? I really need to get going."

I have to tell him. Before I lose my chance again!

"Naruto...ano... ano... ai... Aishiteru!" I stood in silence, my eyes shut.

_PLEASE! PLEASE FEEL THE SAME!! PLEASE..._

"Hinata... You're nice and everything... but... There's someone else I'm interseted in..."

_I had the most horrible feeling... No don't cry in front of him!_

"Oh... I see..."

"Yeah, sorry about this..."

"N-no.. It's okay... may I ask...Who is it?"

"Sakura!" he exclaimed in a sing-songy voice.

_..I felt like vomitting.._

_I need to cut! _

"Okay, anyway I have to go now," he said quickly and left.

The tears streamed immediately down my face.

I ran home to the Hyuuga Compound.

Neji-nii-san called out to me, but I ignored him.

I shut myself in my bed chamber.

I shakily grabbed the nearest shuriken. Tears still falling, it was too much of a blur to see.

I placed the edge on my pale wrist.

I was ready to slide the edge...

But Neji-nii-san burst into the room.

"Hinata-sama! What are you doing?!"

He tried to grab the shuriken away from me, but I dodged his every attempt... Until...

He kissed me. I was in shock.

But I didn't stop it.

I dropped the shuriken.

Tears were streaming down his face also.

He pulled away from me.

"Please! Please, Hinata-sama! Stop cutting! You may think you're not perfect, but to me... You've ALWAYS been perfect!"

_**What?!**_

* * *

an. ick too cheesy sry i took long but... I AM LAZY. lol sry that its so angsty 

i really like this book called cut and thats where i got this idea...its about a girl named callie and she's in a healing place to help ehr stop cutting.

anyways after this are the valentines ones... if i can get them finished that is

REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLZ?


	9. Kiss 9: Chocolate Kiss

**Kiss #9: Chocolate Kiss**

"Okay, it's agreed that this year the boys will give the chocolates to the girls in celebration of St. Valentines," said our Sensei. "So make sure you have the chocolates tomorrow."

_I would like one from..._

He left the room. Then the students were leaving to go home.

"Hey! Hinata, who do you want chocolates from?" said my good friend Sakura.

"Ano..."

"Is it...," her voice dropped to a whisper, "Neji?"

My cheeks burned. I nodded.

"Well... He is hot, but not as hot as Sasuke-sama! Hmmm I think you should at least make friends with him.. I mean you two...are well... not very social with each other..." She did have a point.

"I've tried! But... He's the one who doesn't reply..."

"Well what's to be expected? He's a loner and your the popular-ette. It's high school." She shrugged as if it was nothing.

_I find that intriguing... He keeps to himself a lot... I want to know. I want to know what he thinks. I want to know why he is the way he is... I want to know._

"Yeah, I guess. So what do you think the chances are that Uchiha-san will give you some?"

She sighed. "I dunno, but I'm really hoping."

_Me too..._

---VALENTINE'S DAY!

Boys gave me chocolate left and right, but not the right one...

School's almost over... I guess he doesn't like me...

"Hey Hinata!" I turned around._ Could it be?_

"Oh... Hello Shikamaru-kun."

"I'm sorry to be urgent, but would you take over my school chores?" he asked frantically.

"Sure. What class?"

"3-A, the other student with co-duties should be there."

"Ok. Ja ne, Shikamaru-kun."

"Ja ne!" he ran off.

Shikamaru skipped a grade because of his intelligence, but he's lazy...

I walked into the classroom... Somebody was here.

_It was HIM._

"Oh. Hello, Hyuuga-san," greeted Neji Unmei. My cheeks burned. My heart started to beat in ecstasy!

"Where's Shikamaru? So he tricked another gullible freshmen," he said directly without hesitation.

"Shikamaru wouldn't do that to me! I'm sorry Unmei-sempai, but I disagree with you."

For the slightest moment I saw a smile, but he turned away. My heartbeat quickened.

_Does he like that I stood up for myself?_

We finished the rest of the duties in silence. I was so nervous...

When we were done, we sat down and filled out the classroom log.

"Hyuuga-san, how many chocolates did you receive?"

_Why does he care? Maybe, just maybe..._

"Ano... many..."

"I figured you would get many since you're really cute."

_He thinks I'm cute?! No, no REALLY cute!_

He continued, "But your dull."

"Excuse me? I wouldn't say that unless you took a look at yourself."

Silence.

"I'm sorry, Unmei-sempai. It was wrong for both of us to disrespect eachother."

He looked away. He rummaged through his pockets.

"Would you like a kiss?"

_OMG! Did he just ask me what I thought he said?!_

"A-A-Ano-o!"

He opened up his palm. They were foil-wrapped American chocolates.

"Ever had Hershy Kisses from America? I haven't tried them, but I heard they're really good... Take it as an apology for my attitude... and as a Valentine."

"Oh. I see..."

_I can't believe I'm such an idiot! Why would he want to kiss me? Ah! I should accept it..._

"Arigatou..."

I unwrapped one and put it in my mouth.

"Don't chew it! I heard it's really good if you let it melt in your mouth."

I stopped chewing and let the chocolate sit there.

_Are you serious? He politely talks to me about chocolate? Choc-_

He pressed his lips against mine. I sat there, I was in shock... But it felt GREAT!

He pulled away. He smiled innocently.

"Thanks. Like I said I never tasted a chocolate kiss before."

I smiled. "Me neither. I liked it a lot."

_The first kiss of mine was a chocolate kiss..._

* * *

A.N. i'm so sry! i have to focuz on my studies. my science grade dropped from a 92 to 89! omg i need it to go back to an A. i know, i know it's not much but i want to keep my straight A's. also i registered for my high school classes and that means not a lot of time left for fanfix..I'm pretty sure that 9th grade is a whole lot harder than 8th grade. TwT. here are my classes if u're wondering: 

Biology, Spanish II, Geometry, Orchestra (early bird class), PE, study hall, Debate, Art 2-D, English 9, and i think american government. ugh they told me i would be super busy...and i'm joining a lot of clubs also. i want my application for college to look really, really good.

anyways i'll try to write a few more v-day fics. TRY i can gurantee.

REVIEWS PWEEEZ... PLZ?!


	10. Kiss 10: Blooming Kiss?

**Kiss #10: Blooming Kiss?**

"Wow, Hinata! You were right, this is fun!" exclaimed Ino.

I smiled at her.

"Of course I was right. But we're not the ones buying the roses..."

Today is Valentine's and our school was doing a rose exchange. A person would buy a red rose and give it to someone they love. If the other person has mutual feelings then they would return a rose the color of white. But if feelings aren't reciprocated then they would give them a yellow rose. So a red rose means love. A yellow rose means rejection. A white rose means mutual love.

A dance was held for those new-found couples towards the end of the day.

I volunteered Ino and I to sell the roses.

"Eh? You didn't buy one yet?" she asked surprised.

"You have?"

"Of course! Shikamaru would say it's a bother so I bought one." She blushed scarlet. "You better hurry, these roses are selling fast."

"I can buy one right now."

I turned around.

There was one red rose.

_Mine._

"Excuse me, but I think that's mine."

_It was Tenten._

"What do you mean 'yours'?" asked Ino.

"As in I'm buying it for my Neji-kun," she answered in a prep-like voice.

_What?!_

"Ha! Liar, you just want to claim him to make yourself popular. You think that if you bought one for Lee, your reputation will be ruined," retorted Ino.

Tenten blushed. "And? This is high school, popularity is our means of survival. Plus Neji is way hotter than Lee."

_No, that's not right at all_!

"Just sell me the rose already!"

We couldn't say no. She's a customer. Ino handed her the rose, but she made sure it cut Tenten a little.

She left us.

"Geez! Who knew Tenten could be a little snot?"

_But now there's no rose for me..._

"Cheer up, Hinata! Maybe that certain someone might have a rose for you." She smiled.

"...maybe..."

Every single rose was sold...

---Sunset

I stayed in the classroom. I would get extremely jealous if I saw Neji and Tenten together.

_Could life get any worse?_

"Uh excuse me, Hyuuga-san."

"Hmm?" I turned toward the voice.

_Neji!_

"A-A-Ano... Can I h-help you?"

_Damnit I sound like an idiot! _

_Holy sushi, please don't see I'm shaking. _

_Wah! My cheeks, I bet they're cherries now!_

"Are all the roses sold out?"

I tilted my head down. I couldn't meet his eyes.

I nodded.

"Oh..." His voice revealed his disappointment.

"You were going to give one to Tenten, weren't you?"

"What?! Why would you think that? A good friend of mine likes her. I wouldn't betray him."

My nervous smile went into a huge grin.

"Oh. Well that's good..."

But then who was he going to buy one for?

"I guess she'll have to accept my original gift idea..."

Huh?

"What was it?" I asked curiously... just maybe it might be me.

"Turn around and close your eyes."

I did... I heard his footsteps coming near me.

I felt something being tied around my wrist.

I could feel his warm breath on me.

For the slightest moment, I felt his lips brush against mine.

I opened my eyes mostly out of shock.

He smiled.

"The ribbon it's the actual gift. Let's just say the kiss is an add-on."

I looked down at my wrist so he wouldn't see my burning face.

The crimson ribbon was tied neatly around my wrist.

"I bet that girl you want will enjoy this..."

"Well did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, yes I did..." I blushed more.

"Well then. You're right she did enjoy it."

"What?! You mean... me?"

"Of course. That's why I kissed you... And the ribbon is to say your mine."

* * *

an. sigh this is the worst kiss of all. bleh sry i did a crap job. and for not updating soon. ok rite now i'm forcing myself to sit here and type my other idea. so i'll talk more in the nxt one. 

and in your review could you vote for which kiss was the best in your opinion?

but only for these ten done so far.

sooo **40 more kisses! wheeee**


	11. Kiss 11: White Day Kiss

**Kiss #11: _White Day Kiss_**

_Hinata-sama_

He gripped the white ribbon tighter.

_Today is St. White's day._

He admired her from afar years after years.

He gazed at her contemplating when his moment would could.

_Hinata-sama_

"Hey Hyuuga! Stop standing there and help us with the damn decorations," shouted Sasuke.

"Damn it, Uchiha," Neji scowled.

"Sasuke-kun!!" shouted a high-pitched voice.

"Ugh not again..."

A pink-haired girl tackled him.

"Haruno, what did I say about public display of affection?"

Neji sneaked away.

"Ah!"

He had bumped into _her._

"Ah, Hinata-sama! Gomen ne sai!"

He lowered his head to show his respect.

She smiled.

_Her smile of soothing warmth._

_Her smile of a carefree smile._

_Her smile, the smile he always wanted._

_He wanted for his own._

_Because he loved her._

"It's alright, Neji-nii-san."

A tint of red blush appeared.

He shyly turned away from her.

"What's that in your pocket?" she pointed at the exposed white ribbon in his pocket.

"Um..."

"Hinata!"

A blonde-haired boy appeared.

"Oh, Naruto-kun."

He hurried over to the Hyuugas. It seemed he was somewhat shy...

"Hinata... that is... would you accept this?"

He held out a white ribbon.

"Ano... "

He continued, "As a sign of friendship?"

"Oh, hai. Arigatou!"

Naruto left them alone.

Neji became hopeless.

A white ribbon also meant a sign of friendship...What could he do now?

"Excuse me, Hinata-sama, but I think I will go and help out some more..."

He hurried away before she could reply.

_What now???_

It was much too late to get her something now.

He went to the rooftop to ponder the thought, except...

When he arrived, his two best friends were making out there. He was about to exit to give them privacy until...

"Oi, hi Neji!" exclaimed them both.

"Er.. Don't you want me to leave?"

Lee and Tenten glanced at eachother. Suddenly blushing they objected to him leaving.

"We know there's something wrong. What could it be?"

"It's probably about Hinata again, I bet."

Neji nodded.

"Hmm? What happened?"

He explained without hesitation...

"Oh, psh that's easy of a problem to fix," said Tenten

She extended her arm so he could see her wrist. A white ribbon was tied around it, but it had a messy heart-shaped splotch of crimson.

Neji looked at it questioningly.

"Why is that heart drawn by blood?"

_Tenten and Lee are odd_...

"Because like you said, a white ribbon can also symbolize friendship. We pricked our thumbs and made a heart of our mixed blood. Blood is really hard to wash off so it stands for that we'll love eachother as long as this stain exist," explained Tenten. "Also if you didn't know only few people know about this, but for sure ALL the girls know about it. So do that for your Hinata-sama."

Lee added, "And make sure you put your blood down first so if she accepts it, she can do it too and you do it again so you can mix the blood up nicely."

"Okay..."

----Later that day----

_Okay all I got to do is give her the ribbon and I'll be fine...I hope..._

Hinata was a few feet away.

"Hinata-sama... May I speak to you?"

She glanced in his direction. Shyly moving towards him.

"Yes, Neji-nii-san?"

"Um...well..."

_C'mon just give the damn ribbon to her. You can do it, Neji!_

He quickly took out the ribbon which apparently had a splotch of his blood already.

"Please accept this!"

"Oh...Neji-nii-san...Are you sure?"

"...Do you not want it?"

"Ano...I thought you were...in love with someone else..."

He was puzzled.

_In love with someone else? _

_What signs have I given that would make her think that...?_

"That's incorrect. Hinata-sama...You've always been the one..."

"...Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Oh really? Then prove it. I'm doubtful it's me, Neji-nii-san."

_What??? _

_How in the world will I prove it, if she doesn't even believe this gesture...???_

He turned a deep red.

"Fine, but don't blame me for what happens."

He leaned in...

She became surprised.

That didn't matter though.

His lips already touched hers.

She just blankly stood there as it happened.

The shock making her dazed.

He slowly pulled away from her...

"Is that enough evidence?" he managed to ask clearly even though the nervousness overwhelmed him.

Still dazed, it seemed like she didn't hear his question.

"Hinata-sama?"

She blinked.

"Ano...gladly."

"Eh??"

She grabbed the ribbon out of his hands

She bit her thumb.

Blood surfaced.

She rubbed the blood onto his patch of dried blood.

She turned away from him as she did it.

He bit his thumb and leaned over her

She suddenly blushed and stopped all motion.

He rubbed the blood in. Making a not-so-cute splotch of blood.

He stopped...

And turned...

And kissed her on the cheek...

She blushed even more.

He smiled.

"I thought I should get your first kiss and first kiss on the cheek too."

* * *

this was meant to be put up in march but i didint...don ask

OMG ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED!

im soooo sry T,T i only updated cuz its spring break...

btw im startin a new project. im makin little stories from a 20 theme challenge. but its for pokemon not naruto so i guess u dont care...

BLEH i think i can get another chappie up b4 spring break ends... spring break is only 3 school days. GAYNESS.

welll i know ur mad at me for not updatin but a review is still nice.

welll bbz


	12. Kiss 12: First Kiss

**Kiss #12: First Kiss**

The cherry blossom petals fluttered to the ground.

Leaning on the cherry tree was a teen girl. The gentle breeze played with her indigo hair. She indulged the sweet aroma as she went down memory lane.

"Neji..."

The name brought back memories. Memories that created tears that stung her eyes.

Neji.

Her first friend. Her first crush. Her first love.

She never told him how she felt.

She regretted it ever since the day he left Konoha City.

Neji.

She missed him dearly.

_If you were here, I wouldn't hesitate about my feelings._

_Neji, I wish I could tell you that I love you. I've always loved you. _

_Neji._

Tears started streaming down her cheeks.

_Neji._

_I miss your smile._

_Your laughter._

_Your... company._

More tears flooded.

_No! I cannot cry... Tears won't bring back Neji..._

She stifled her tears.

"Neji..."

Footsteps echoed near..

"Hinata?"

She turned near the voice.

"Neji?!"

He smiled.

Oh how she loved that smile.

Tears from happiness overflowed.

"Hinata?! Are you okay?"

He stepped towards her. He embraced her.

"Did something go wrong when I was gone?"

_I should tell him now... NO! Don't hesitate!_

"Neji..."

He looked at her questioningly.

"Hmmm?"

She turned red in an instant.

"I-I-I... I.."

_I can do it! _

"You...?"

_Do it before you lose confidence!_

"...I love you!" She shut her eyes.

Shut to the possible rejection...

Nothing.

_Eh?_

Then she felt lips pressed against hers..

She opened her eyes in surprise.

She regretfully pulled away.

"Before you took my first kiss away... Shouldn't you have taken me on a date first?"

"Hmmm that would've been a good idea."

He smiled again.

"And... was the kiss... A love you back?"

He leaned near her ear.

She was even redder.

He whispered into her ear, "I don't just love you. I'm _in_ love with you."

He stepped away from her.

And continued, "When I left, it really sucked. I-I regretted never letting you know about my feelings..."

They both turned really red.

"Hinata..."

She looked up towards him.

"Let's date!"

He wrapped his arms around her.

"O-Of course!"

* * *

sigh u pplz lucky my comp broke down. otherwise id be on auditionsea T.T

well originally this was suppose to be my english story (ZOMG i gotta do tat now)

just qucik changes. voila nejihina story.

anyways after this ill work on my homework and then my pokemon challenge. okies bbz now


	13. Kiss 13: Secret Kiss or Not?

**Kiss #13: Secret Kiss or Not?**

Hinata glanced around. She saw the blue noteboook and without a moment's hesitation she quickly snatched it up. She turned to the last entry:

_Hinata-chan, I'll be waiting on the rooftop for lunch. Aishiteru-Neji_

She deeply blushed at the last line.

"Hinata!"

Surprised, she quickly closed the notebook. Her heart was beating fast. It was just Ino.

"N-Nani?" Hinata asked nervously. She played with her school uniform sleeve.

"C'mon let's eat!"

"Eh? Ano... I need to re-do a test... Gomen." She lowered her head. Clutching the notebook close to her, she left. Leaving behind a stunned Ino.

_Since when does Hinata do retests? This is very suspicious... _

_-_**The Rooftop**

Hinata glanced around. _Where's Neji?_

Suddenly Neji glomped Hinata.

"Gomen, I'm late," said Neji. He smiled at her blushing face.

"I-It's alright." She returned his smile.

"I brought your favorite, spicy curry," he said in a sing-songy voice.

"Arigatou!" She kissed him on the cheek.

This time it was his turn to blush.

The loving couple sat and ate their lunch, but what they didn't know was that their secret dating was on the peril of being found out...

---

Over the next few weeks, Ino pondered why Hinata was acting so strange. Then she set to work.

She observed what she could.

_Hinata always acts strange when that blue notebook is near... If I can sneak a peek maybe I'll know what's the matter..._

Everyday she waited to find that notebook, but Hinata never let it out of her sight or out of reach. She stood by the door, hoping she would forget the notebook.

"Ino, what are you doing?" It was Shikamaru.

She nervously giggled. She liked Shikamaru for a long time and she still does. And what she was doing was really nosy.

"Um... homework."

"Homework? By the doorway?"

"Yeah, of course. Don't _you_ do your homework here?" She didn't want him to know she was prodding her friend's business.

"Okay... You're up to something. What is it?"

"What are you talking about?" She tried to sound innocent.

"I know you, Ino. You can't hide it from me."

She caved in. "Hinata's been acting strange recently especially when that blue notebook is near..."

"Well that was easy. Hmm... Hinata too, huh? It's the same with Neji... and it's the same notebook..."

"Well if we could only get ahold of it, we'd know what's the matter with them."

"Then let's make that our mission."

"Eh? You're gonna help me?" Ino asked surprised.

"Meh. I have nothing better to do."

---

Neji turned to his dear's last entry:

_Neji, I need to talk to you. Meet up on the rooftop after school. Your one and only- Hinata._

He started to burn.

"Unmei, I need you to go and get the supplies in 2-B."

"Hai." Neji immediately left, but forgetting he left the notebook there.

Shikamaru glanced at the entry.

_Hinata and Neji? Whoa never would see that coming. Okay... after school on the roof, guess Ino wants in._

-**After School**

"Hinata, what is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Neji seeing Hinata nervously pace around.

"Ano... Neji... You do remember what day it is today?"

"Erm... Gomen ne sai, I don't..." _Birthdays... No._ _When we started going out? No... Moi, I don't know._

"Today's the day we first started showing more affection. A kiss on the cheek, holding hands..."

"And?"

"Neji... I have a gift. Close your eyes."

He closed them and waited...

He felt her breathe near him. He became even more nervous...

He felt a small gift being forced into his palm.

He opened his eyes.

"Ari-" And then she kissed him.

---

"Wow, they're actually a couple. Look at that kiss!" Ino whispered excitedly.

Shikamaru looked bored. "Mmmm-hmmmm."

"I wish I had a boyfriend..." She gazed into space.

"Ino?" She showed no sign of him talking to her.

"Ino..."

He leaned in.

"Ino?"

Nothing.

He whispered into her ear, "Aishiteru."

And quickly pecked her cheek.

* * *

AN: sigh this is a contest entry to DA's nejihina fc contest. yep thats why there's shikaino in it too. 

lucky for you my computer teacher's letting me type fanfiction during class. SO please review.

BTW im running for student council so i'll be busy. quick update: spellbound 1st chappie-still in progress... theme challenge- still in progres... 14th kiss- comin soon thx to Pyro-Momo, great idea!


	14. Kiss 14: Kiss On the Whim

Plot idea by Pyro-Momo. props to pyro, it's a cute idea:) But... sorry if it's not the way you wanted it. T.T I don't have very many whims (odd for a 14 year old to say that)

* * *

**Kiss #14: Kiss on the Whim**

A female was sitting in a booth near the dark corner. Her pearl eyes gazed into space. Indigo locks framing her face. She wore a red dress that complimented her porcelain skin and petite figure.

"Hinata? Sorry I'm late... But Tenten made me stay back to help her with her club."

He kissed her on the cheek, "Sorry for making you wait."

She looked up to see her boyfriend. She was unfazed or maybe hiding jealousy...

_Neji. _Her "supposed" boyfriend. Sure, he was handsome. Yes, he was affectionate. But the real question was did he love her?

They have been dating for a year already. And _still _not a single kiss, a _real _kiss. She liked it when he did kiss her on the cheek, but she wanted more affection. It tugged at her heart every time she was near him. _Did he not love her?_

She put on a grand smile. "It's fine, you were helping a friend."

_Was it really like that? Or did something else happen?_

Neji sat down across from her. His long black hair tied. He was in a casual-formal attire. His pearl eyes... Did they hide the unknown like Hinata's were doing right now?

They placed their orders, but after that... the tension increased. They conversed... but it's what we would call 'small talk'.

Why? Mostly because Hinata sat there pondering Neji's intentions. And Neji... showed no sign of his thoughts. While Hinata could be easily read.

"Neji..." trailed Hinata.

"Yeah?"

"I think... We shouldn't continue dating."

She gazed at Neji, _hurt. _

He suddenly turned serious.

"Why not?" His mind was racing, he couldn't lose her. Not now, not ever.

"I...You..." She was really scared. What if what she thought is actually true?

"Please be honest, Hinata. Right now, it's all I ask for."

_Silence._

"...I... think that..." she hesitated. "You don't love me."

Her eyes started to water. Neji was stunned.

_If there's any misunderstanding in a relationship... It's not meant to be..._

Neji turned away.

_He did love her. And does love her. _

_But hurting her like this?_

_Unforgiveable..._

"Hinata... If you don't want to continue dating then I respect that..."

_Nothing was said._

They left the restaurant in silence.

They started walking towards Hinata's home.

Stopping at her doorstep...

_Silence._

This was to be their good-bye...

Neji didn't want to lose her, but what could he do?

_I love you, Hinata._

He wanted to say it, but what good would it do?

Her sad eyes, he caused it.

Her frown that replaced her usual smile, he caused it.

That smile... He loved it, especially if it came from her lips...

_Those lips..._

_I want to kiss her..._

He kept his head down.

She opened the door and was ready to step in.

"Hinata," he said steadily and firm.

She turned around.

"What is it, Ne-"

He kissed her.

Not on the cheek, not on the forehead, not on the hand, but on the lips.

She pulled away. Not because she didn't like it. But she was confused.

"...Neji..."

"Hinata, I was wrong. I still want to continue dating, but I can't bear hurting you."

He wrapped his arms around her. And whispered into her ear, "Aishiteru."

Then he let go.

He started off. He felt a tug.

She had held on to the end of his shirt.

"Neji..."

She smiled. "Aishiteru."

* * *

-sob sob- I really think pyro didnt want it this way, but you guys be the judge by reviewing!

sorry it took a while. busy week. hehehe i made student council, my poem got into harvest (AEA book thingy publishes student works), i got 3 blue ribbons in my orchestra contest, and i dunno but there was something else lol. anyways 2 more weeks left of school then summer soooooo more time to write xD


	15. Kiss 15: Goodbye Kiss

Idea by JehMayumi. I decided to use a different kiss than the one I will use for the final one so that it would be fine to write this kiss. It seems that their personalities somewhat switched..-sweatdrop-

* * *

**Kiss #15: A Goodbye Kiss**

Neji paced around nervously.

_How will I tell her?_

"Boo!" squealed Hinata. She hugged him tightly from the back.

He blushed furiously. Despite the blushing, he managed to say, "Hello to you too, Hinata-chan."

He grabbed her wrists and turned her so that they would be facing each other.

"Hinata..."

"Yes, Neji-kun?" she asked happily.

He bent down... towards her lips...

Only a breath away...

A second before lip contact...

She slightly dodged it. Neji ended up kissing her cheek.

She stuck her tongue out at Neji when he stood back stunned.

"Just not yet, silly," she said jokingly.

His blush became deeper.

"Anyways... Hinata-chan, tonight at 5:30... Let's meet up at the grove of cherry trees."

"Okay, but what are we going to do? The sakura trees aren't in bloom yet..." Hinata asked curiously.

"You'll see..."

_How will I tell her?_

--Sakura Grove--5:30PM

_How?_

"Neji-kun!"

Out of their school uniforms, Hinata was wearing a spring dress. Neji in casual clothes.

"Hinata... the reason I called you out here was..." Neji stressed even more, he couldn't say it.

She waited patiently for him to finish.

He turned away from her.

"Neji?" She reached out with her hand, worried.

He took her hand into one of his.

She felt something cold and cool slip onto her index finger. When he let go, she gazed at the ring.

The ring... Silver and the stone set into it was shaped like a crescent moon. But what caught her eye was the color of the stone. It was white, but at certain angles it changed to different colors: a light pink hue, a blue lighter than the sky, or a pearly gray, the color of Neji and Hinata's eye color.

"It's a promise ring... Anywhere and everywhere I promise to love you and await the day I can be with you forever."

"Eh? Neji, why are you talking like that?" She liked what he said, but it sounded like they would never see eachother again.

"I'm leaving..."

Hinata immediately turned serious.

"What?! Why..." Tears slid down her cheeks.

"It's not my choice... But Hinata, I'll be back for you. I promise."

"When? When, Neji? When I'm old and bitter?" she demanded. "When I have someone to replace you? When I'm already married? When I have ki-"

He kissed her.

Her eyes were wide with shock. Too stunned to do anything about it.

He finally ended the kiss. He turned away from her, ready to leave...

"Goodbye, Hinata..." He tried to hide his melancholy tone, but he failed.

He took a few steps... then Hinata clung to him.

He felt her tears soaking his shirt.

"I know I can ask you to stay, but you won't... But please... keep the promise... I'll also wait forever for you..."

* * *

whew 2 more school days left 'til summer! XD summer equals more time to write fanfics! 

anyways i thought this story sounded too much like when sasuke leaves... o welll

right now in school are finals -cries- a review would really cheer me up!


	16. Kiss 16: Kill Me, Kiss Me

**Kiss #16: _Kill Me, Kiss Me_**

Neji nervously paced around the Hyuuga compound. He pondered about his new "assignment".

_Mission: Kill Hyuuga Hinata._

_Time Limit: 10 days_

Lord Hyuuga ordered this. In exchange for ridding Hinata, Neji's curse will be removed.

Neji... The old Neji would've done it...

Neji... The present Neji couldn't, or wouldn't.

Why?

Love.

He developed feelings for her quite quickly after Naruto left for his training. Neji had thought it was just family love, but the emotions and his desire had proven him wrong...

_How could he, or anyone, really kill someone they love?_

It was possible to have decline the mission, but it was far too late.

--

_A ninja must put aside their own feelings and beliefs... To finish the mission._

Neji had several chances to "finish his mission". But the thought of ridding her forever, never to be his... held him back...

--

"Neji-nii-san, Father wants you to escort me to the festival," said Hinata cheerfully. She was dressing in her sleeping quarters and Neji sat outside respectively.

_Ignorance is bliss._

He burned at her smile, but the mission reminded him of what she would become...

"Hai," he said quick and short, the guilt already starting to consume him.

She came out of her sleeping quarters, dressed in a yukata.

The yukata, color of the moon, matched her eyes. It pleased him, but the mission nagged his every waking thought...

--

As they walked, she clung to him... tightly.

"Hinata-sama, where is it would you like to go?"

Her eyes bright, "When we were mere children... I would like to go to our spot."

The spot... A hill where they played together several times in their childhood.

"Um.. Okay, Hinata-sama." Neji wondered why there...

They walked past a few trees.

When they reached their destination, Hinata let go and backed away from him. It seemed she had a sudden shyness...

"Neji-nii-san..." she said nervously.

He looked at her questioningly. She blushed really deeply.

"D-D-Dai... Daisuk-"

Suddenly she screamed in agony.

Blood quickly dripped from her mouth.

He grabbed her. He quickly activated his Byakugan.

"Neji.." He looked down into Hinata's eyes. "Daisuki."

Neji was speechless with shock.

"Neji-nii-san... I'm sorry, I couldn't say it sooner.."

Without thinking he kissed her.

He tasted the bitter blood.. but still it was an enjoyment.

When her lips felt cold, he ended the kiss.

She was dead.

"You took far too long." It was Lord Hyuuga.

* * *

IM VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING

its just.. im really upset with my love life.. to the point i wanna cry my heart out...Steve Z. if you're readin this... to let u know i wonder wth i ever saw in you.

it was really hard to write this chapter...

but no excuses i made u pplz wait, and i apologize.


	17. Kiss 17: Neji's Birthday Kiss

**Kiss #17:** **Neji's Birthday Kiss**

"Great work, Hinata-sama," said Neji encouragingly.

She smiled and weakily sat down. Her indigo hair appeared raven black in the moonlight. Her porcelain skin looked even more lovely with the stars out. Her breathing was heavy, but her lips an even darker red.

"Neji-nii-san, thank you," Hinata replied happily. "The exams feel so close..."

Neji ran his fingers through his long black hair, feeling the sweat from his scalp. He smiled to himself, training was the only way he and Hinata could be alone. Who wouldn't be happy with the one they love?

"Don't worry, I think you'll be sure to win. This time... You'll win the Chuunin title, for sure."

Hinata's smile became brighter.

_For my birthday, I wish Hinata would win._

"Neji-nii-san? I think it's time to get our rest for tomorrow." She stood up and walked towards him.

"Oh.. Alright." They walked to the Hyuuga compound. He continued walking next to her, never wanting to leave her side, but he had to stop when they reached her room.

"Good night, Hinata-sama..." He didn't want to be seperated from her, but he had no choice.

She leaned into him, kissing him on his cheek.

"Good night, Nii-san." She quickly went into her room, leaving Neji standing alone with his hand covering where she had kissed him.

--

Neji awoke to the morning birds chirping merrily. He walked near the Main family's rooms, hoping to catch a glimspe of Hinata.

"Hinata's not here." It was Hanabi. Her tone was serious. She knew his feelings for her sister, she felt possessive.

_Not even Neji will break my sister's heart. Especially if he can't steal hers._

He lowered his head showing respect for Hanabi then quickly left.

--

_Where is Hinata-sama?_

Neji walked around the village aimlessly. That is until Lee had seen Neji.

"Neji! Come, come! Gai Sensei, Tenten, and I are going to Ichiraku. You must come with us," Lee said energetically. Not even waiting for a reply he grabbed Neji, dragging him along.

They took their seats, the other three chatted.

"Neji!" Tenten was always loud when Neji was around. She kept trying to make him talkative too. "Neji, what would you like for your birthday?"

He shrugged.

She bit her lip and Lee was especially quiet now.

A sweet voice interrupted them, "May I take your order?"

Neji was speechless. It was Hinata-sama, but she looked even cuter in her uniform.

_What is she doing?! She should be training for the exams... What could she be possibly thinking?_

Neji didn't say a word until Lee dug his elbow into his stomach to give her his order.

"A-Anything." She nodded and wrote his order down.

_It doesn't make sense. Hinata doesn't spend her money recklessly like other girls. She didn't need anything in particular.. So why would she be doing this?_

"Heh, I bet she got this job so she could see Naruto more," said Tenten.

_Naruto.. I really can't beat him at anything, can I?_

_--_

She continued working at Ichiraku's for the next two weeks. In result of that when they trained, Hinata seemed more vulnerable and easily tired out. Despite his concern, Neji didn't ask her a single question about her new occupation.

--

They took the evening off training for Neji's birthday. They were sitting close to each other on the lake's shore.

Hinata had brought little cakes and fruit to help celebrate. Even though Neji thought it was stupid to celebrate one year closer to death, he was happy that at least Hinata cared for him to do this.

"Neji-nii-san..."

He gazed at her. She was dressed in a kimono, while he was in his casual attire. She was just too lovely to take his eyes away from her. Noticeably she had yawned several times.

She had taken out a scroll.

"Neji-nii-san... I didn't know what you wanted so I just... took a chance," she said nervously.

Neji took the scroll from her and slowly unrolled it. It was hard to see, but the dim moonlight let it be somewhat visible.

It was images of birds, but it made Neji speechless. Not because of the amazing colors or the detailed artwork, but because he recognized the style. The style belonged to a famous artist, who's works were incredibly expensive.

"Hinata-sama... This is really expensive... Where would you get all this money?" He looked over to her, but she was fast asleep on the sand. He remembered... the waitressing job.

He patter her head. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "You did this all just for me?"

She mumbled in her sleep. He smiled at how cute it was.

"Hinata-sama... You are just too great."

He kissed her tenderly and sweetly as if she was porcelain and could break any moment...

* * *

ahh! Dx im late! i swore i read on wikipedia that his bday was the eighth! Dx -dies- Happy belated bday neji! xD

anyways Foreign Geisha dont worry im working on your suggestion.

Quick update:

Spellbound- cancelled

Kiss 18- in progress... probably 1,000 plus words

pokemon 20 theme challenge- 2/20 complete... bleah

anyways this guy chris been helping me get over steve, lol if they find out im talkin abt them here... x-x

oh welll, and chris is my best friend so dont go thinkin anything is... progressin.. -looks around guiltily-


	18. Kiss 18: Kiss at the Camp

The idea of camping was suggested by Foreign Geisha. Took long 'cause about halfway the story, I changed my mind, and redid it. (why did i change it? i've never ever been camping, yeah hard to believe.) And more teenage angst for me. x-x anyways hope ya like it. lol i kinda felt embarrassed to write a certain part... yeah i was blushing myself too.

* * *

**Kiss #18: Kiss at the Camp**

Hinata mesmerized by the fire, couldn't stop thinking about the arrangements. She and Neji were at the Camp Hyuuga, a training camp to help Hyuuga's hone their abilities. But what bothered her was that only Neji was there with her.

She didn't dislike him, but in fact, she fancied him. She didn't want to confess to him, thinking he would just laugh at her foolish act.

_I wish he would think of me the way I think of him..._

_----_

"Faster! Don't decrease your chakra! Concentrate!" Neji shouted as they were in combat.

Hinata's breathing became faster and heavier, energy diminishing quickly.

"Stop," he said in a firm tone. She collasped to the ground, "Hinata-sama, I will leave you to practice by yourself."

"H-Hai, Neji-kun," She bit her lip, she hadn't meant to use the honorific of familiarity.

He hadn't corrected her.

"Well train hard, Hinata-chan." He smiled at her and departed. She felt her fast heartbeat and the burning effect on her cheeks.

A small smile formed.

While she practiced her chakra control, Neji's smile burned her thoughts.

_Do I really have a chance?_

_----_

Hinata bathed in the hot springs, her thoughts revolving around Neji.

Neji. Just like any other guys, had hormones. She examed herself, to solve if she was attractive or not.

Her skin a pearly, fair tone, but was it good enough?

Her indigo hair matched the dark ocean, but was it pleasing to Neji?

Her body was fairly petite, but was it what Neji would desire?

She glanced down at her breast, blushing. Would Neji find hers arousing?

An odd sound crashed her thoughts. Startled, she wondered what it was... or was it a who?

Despite being blinded by the steam, she walked through the water towards the sound. Her heart beat faster and faster. _It_ was coming closer and quickly. Suddenly she and _it_ both stopped. They were facing each other, both obviously shocked. _It _was Neji.

Both were speechless, but could you blame them? Not a single sound came between them.

"I-I-I'm going now!" shouted Hinata in an oddly high-pitched tone.

She tried to hurriedly get away, but she slipped causing her to fall onto Neji. He was able to keep his hold, despite that her breast were pushing up on him. She nearly exploded. Her scream echoed throughout the area. In a matter of seconds, she fainted.

----

Hinata gained conciousness abruptly. She was in her sleeping garments and in her bed. She blushed at the stunning realization that Neji had dried and dressed her.

_I best go and thank him..._

She suddenly realized that on the ground was Neji. He was keeping watch over her and most likely nodded off.

She smiled at how peaceful he looked.

She laid him into her bed and tucked him in.

"Neji-kun..."

She quickly kissed him. She didn't think about it, she just did it.

"I really wish you would have mutual feelings..."

* * *

a.n.: it is short. yeah hormonal attack, much? 


	19. Kiss Special 1: Damn, Those Hormones!

chappie sequel to kiss #18

**

* * *

**

**Kiss Special #1: **_Damn, Those Hormones_

Neji saw Hinata and quickly hid. Images of Hinata nude rushed through his mind. He burned.

He avoided her ever since they returned to the Hyuuga Compound.

_What am I doing? I can't think of her that way! _

---

"Neji, hey!" greeted Lee. "Hey, hey everyone's going to the beach tomorrow, you're coming along!"

Neji nodded, not really caring. He couldn't get Hinata out of his mind.

He noticed how great she really was. How everything about her was great and not just her body.

He found urges of wanting to hold her hand. Wanting to just hold her close. Wanting to kiss her.

_What... What are these feelings...?_

_---_

When Neji came to the group for their beach party, he saw Hinata. It was too late to run away, so he put up with his burning cheeks and his atypical thoughts.

He never let his mind or eyes wander away from Hinata...

---

Everyone left, leaving Hinata and Neji to walk home together.

Neji wrapped a towel around her, "You look really great with that swimsuit." She smiled, but continued to walk.

They walked at an even pace, but Neji really wanted to show her some affection. Maybe even touch her...

A breeze came by, strong enough to make Hinata drop her towel.

He saw her lovely skin, and couldn't help himself. He wasn't really thinking.

He gently pushed her up against the wall, and he suddenly had his lips to hers.

She kissed back, and allowed him entry, welcoming his tongue. He aggressively let his tongue dive into her mouth.

They intensely got into it.

Soon Neji slowly made his way up to her breasts. He could hear Hinata moan.

He felt someone pull him away from Hinata. Now they both looked guilty.

"What. The. Hell... ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!" Hanabi screeched.

* * *

an: lol i had to... Dirty, dirty Neji! This is a little thank you for reviewing and puttin up with my lazy-ness (or however u spell it). 

Notice, it went from a K-rated fanfic to T-rated... xD! lol im entering high school thursday... so yeah, more hormones XD!


	20. Kiss 19: Kiss of Confusion

**Kiss #19: _Kiss of Confusion_**

A girl with cascading, long, midnight blue hair glancing often to a certain boy. Her face with a tint of pink, a small smile burst from her.

_Neji-kun..._

"Heh, staring at Neji again?" teased Sakura. Hinata quickly looked away. Sakura continued, "Too bad, Neji's just a playboy."

"He is not!" snapped Hinata, which others found surprising glanced at her, then turned away. "Well... He does have an awful lot of fangirls... But that doesn't mean he is a playboy!" she said this time in a quiet voice.

"Then why is it we see him flirting with a new girl everyday? Seriously, Hinata. You could do so much better," insisted Sakura. She flipped her pink hair in a know-it-all way (if possible).

"Be that as it may... Maybe you should consider your own advice," admitted Hinata.

Sakura bit her lip. Hinata, of course was referring to Sakura's longing for Sasuke Uchiha.

"Fine, I give up. We both can love someone who is out of reach..." With that said, Sakura left the classroom.

Hinata glanced at Neji.

_Is he out of my reach?_

_--_

"Hinata-chan, let's walk home together," suggested Neji.

Hinata happily agreed. They were childhood friends, having met at Hinata's third birthday. It was no wonder how close they were.

She gazed at his long, brown hair lifting from the breeze. She admired his athletic build, but she sincerely loved him, just him, most of all. But what Sakura said earlier had bothered her.

"Neji-kun... Are you a playboy?"

Neji frowned at the question, but answered it anyway, "I don't know, you tell me."

Hinata replied in a flat tone, trying not to sound too interested, "I asked, you should answer."

Neji stopped, then so did Hinata. He leaned in quite close to her face, letting her feel his breathing, suggesting he would kiss her.

Her heart skipped a few beats... Her cheeks burning...

Hinata closed her eyes waiting for it to happen...

She felt his cool lips suddenly press against her forehead. Her eyes opened, shocked.

Neji laughed, "C'mon, Hinata-chan. We gotta hurry home."

He continued walking, she followed, but her heart was still beating fast. Her stomach had an odd sensation.

_I wonder... Neji-kun, do you love me?_

_---_

Hinata couldn't forget that scene, no matter how hard she tried. It kept replaying over and over in her mind.

She stood in the hallway, chatting with Sakura, but only half of her mind was into the conversation.

That is... until Sakura mentioned Neji, "Hinata, looks like Neji is walking up to us. Probably for you."

Hinata glanced in the direction Sakura implied. Indeed Neji was coming, but he was in more of a run than a walk.

"H-H-Hinata-chan, h-h-help m-me." He was breathing quite hard.

Troubled, she replied, "Of course, but with... what?"

He quickly put his arms around her and embraced her tightly. Hinata felt him breathing on her ear, she silently burned.

"Unmei, Neji!" shouted an unknown voice.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan... I'll make it up to you one day..." She could hear the remorse in Neji's voice.

"Eh... Wha-" Neji had quickly placed his lips to hers. Instinctively, she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Neji slowly pulled away.

He replied to the unknown voice, "I told you, Tenten. I already have a girlfriend." He held Hinata close to him, for all to see. "No one can compare to my Hinata-chan."

The girl, Tenten, ran off with tears in her eyes.

"Neji, Hinata, since when have you been dating?" questioned Sakura, after getting over the shock of them kissing.

Neji smirked, "As of now."

---

The rumour of them dating spread throughout the school like a wild fire. Many, many girls jealously gave Hinata dirty looks. Boys jokingly punched and asked Neji how far have they gotten.

It all stopped when Neji and Hinata met in the hallway.

"Hinata-chan, let's go on a date Sunday." He smiled a brilliant smile. Hinata nodded, surpressing her rising excitement. But it deflated immediately. She didn't know if this relationship was real or just a cover-up.

_Neji-kun... Are you serious? Or will you just play with my heart for your own amusement and protection from fangirls?_

_---_

Hinata dressed in a simple top and skirt, was walking hand-in-hand with Neji. Neji dressed quite casually.

_**Neji...**_

They walked and chatted. Window shopping and Neji occasionally buying what Hinata desired.

_**Do...**_

They ate ice cream, happily. Neji licked her lips when he asked her for a taste of hers.

_**You...**_

They watched a movie, laughing and remembering all the funny scenes.

_**Love...**_

He started to walk her home, but the rain came steadily pouring.

_**Me...?**_

Neji tried to hurry them to shelter, but Hinata stood there. She was crying, but Neji couldn't see the tears.

She looked up at Neji, her vision was blurred.

"Do you love me...? Is this relationship real? Or are you using me? Tell me!" she demanded.

"..."

"Do you love me or not?"

"I..."

* * *

an: ... :) 


	21. Kiss 20: Anniversary Kiss

AN: haha sorry, I'm still wondering if I should do a sequel to kiss 19, and if I do... hehe we'll see.

I'm pretty busy since I started high school. I'm joining creative writing club, debate club, multi cultural club... and my friends think I should go out for Quiz Bowl. Also homecoming... it's coming lol, since i'm in student council... I need to help build a float, decorate homecoming dance and freshman hallway.

Plus... I'm a girl, and I.. uh.. don't have a date, lol. I'm planning to ask my crush... I was supposed to today, but he never showed up at his locker, so I'm doing it tomorrow.

lol oops, sorry talking off subject. **_Anyways this kiss, italics indicate the past... _**Enjoy :)!

Ane - big sister, chichi - father, tadaima - i'm home, o-kaeri nasai - welcome home

* * *

**Kiss #20: _Anniversary Kiss_**

A young woman with dazzling, lavender eyes remembering... looking back when it all started. She brushed the indigo strands, framing her face, behind her ears. Still beautiful as the day she married him. Hinata Hyuuga would've never thought she would fall for him, but she did...

_The same Hinata was walking around as the snow fell, needing time alone to absorb the shocking news. She let the tears fall, hot against her cheeks in the cold atmosphere. No, this was not the same Hinata... This Hinata was a year ago, because she did not love him... yet. Hanabi called her inside the compound, ready to dress Hinata._

_Her twentieth birthday, the clan announced they had found a suitor for her. They knew about her longing for Naruto, but he was not a Hyuuga. The only information allowed to her was that the suitor is a Hyuuga. _

_She could do nothing, but cry. Only bothering her to tell this surprising news on her birthday and the wedding was set on the exact day. When a Hyuuga was near, she immediately stopped her tears, but letting them slide when Hanabi was helping Hinata with the wedding kimono._

_"Ane, please don't cry. Chichi said all Hyuuga heirs never marry for love, it is a duty. It's what's best for the clan," Hanabi said, trying to comfort Hinata. _

_"That doesn't make it better. I don't even know who he is!" exclaimed Hinata, but despite that she wiped the tears away. Sitting still, Hanabi applied cosmetics to Hinata. They heard a knock near the exit. It was time..._

_Gracefully, she went with Hiashi to the wedding ceremony. She kept her head down, it was tradition in the Hyuugas to not look at the spouse until the ceremony was over. Hiashi guided her, no guilt._

_"Hinata, I know you do not wish to marry, but it is best for the clan," stated Hiashi. Hinata said nothing, letting silence linger in the air. _

_They went through the entrance, leading her where she would kneel. The suitor already there... She **knew **this presence. She need not look at him to know, the presence of someone so familar and yet, so unfamilar... Neji. _

Present Hinata smiled, she never suspected they would let him marry her. Even though Neji was not someone she would've spent her life with, she was glad it was not another Hyuuga. He would protect her, he wouldn't dare do anything fast with her.

_Despite the shock, Hinata kneeled elegantly and calmly beside him. She knew she was the last person he wanted to marry, but he did not show it through his mood. As the Elders were preparing the Ceremony Wine, she whispered a few words._

_Words that would be diffucult to decipher through the noise the Elders made, "Neji-nii-san... Gomen ne sai... I know you do not want me..." But she knew he could hear them, she knew. She felt him shift a little closer._

_He whispered too, "Much rather you than staying in the Side Branch..."_

_The ceremony started. After vows and bindings were said, the Ceremony Wine was poured. Taking the first cup of it to her lips, she thought to herself, "This will be a long, long marriage..." The bitter wine touched her lips..._

_**--Months later--**_

_Not a single affection was shared between them, only holding hands to keep the Hyuugas happy... But one day Hinata was coming back from a mission, and she hated what she had seen. Even if she was wed now, it still hurt. Sakura and Naruto were kissing in the woods near the village gate, Hinata saw... It stabbed her heart, she could feel her eyes moistening..._

_She ran faster and faster, towards the Hyuuga compound. Faster, towards the bed chamber... Slamming the entrance shut, she broke down... All the tears from the ceremony until that scene, burst forth. She no longer held it in, she hated it. Showing weakness, showing she was still weak... She hated those tears, but she dare not stop... Even as arms closed around her, warm and comforting arms... Neji._

_He held her tightly as she sobbed harder and harder. She didn't care if he saw her like this, she needed to let it out. They both knew she was soaking his clothes, but they stayed that way..._

_She felt him rub her back tenderly, "It's alright, Hinata-chan. Let it out." And so she did, for hours, but he stayed there. For her and wanting to..._

_Weeks later, Hinata still cried with Neji holding her close. But she soon let go of the silly affections she had for Naruto... Forgetting them, growing them for another... She loved how Neji was there for her, how right his arms felt around her, how right her hands fit in his... She felt her heart beating, beating for him, blushing for him... _

_It was almost their anniversary now... She never told him how she felt, the feelings growing, growing. Her heart beat for him quicker, quicker._

To this day, she still had not told him... She didn't know what she was scared of, but she was... Sadly smiling, she hated how cowardly she was...

Neji entered, "Tadaima, Hinata-chan." She looked up at him, lovingly. He had come back from training. His long, chestnut hair clung to his sweaty face. She saw his happy smile, she thought that something good must've happened to him.

He sat in front of her to face her. She slowly brushed his hair off his face, "O-kaeri nasai, Neji-san."

He kissed her forehead, while placing white peonies in her arms, "Happy anniversary."

Shocked, she stared down at them. He put his forehead against hers letting his breath warm her, "Hinata... I love you.."

She immediately met his gaze, blushing deep red. But she didn't care, she now knew he felt the same...

"I love you too, Neji." She placed her lips on his before he could react. Wrapping his arms around her, he drew her closer...

They pulled apart, gazed into each other's eyes... lovingly. Giving each other the best smile possible and kissing again... Closely, tightly, silently... Truly, better together...

* * *

AN: can i get an "AWWWW!!" lol anyways, i'll try to update soon. 


	22. Kiss 21: Double Kiss

**Kiss #21: _Double Kiss_**

Hinata walked through the halls looking for _him_. The air shifted her indigo hair gently, an echo through the hall resounded with each step she took. She heard voices and _he _was one of them... She turned at the corner, slowly. Wondering who _he_ was with...

She stood there... watching behind the corner. She stood there watching them under the fluorescent lights...

She saw Tenten... _his_ friend.

Tenten giggled, Hinata hated it.

_He_ smiled, Hinata wanted it.

Hinata walked up to them, to suggest she wanted to talk to _him_ privately. Tenten glanced over to Hinata and smiled, she didn't know Hinata disliked her. Hinata returned the smile, _keep your enemies closer than your friends._

"Well have fun with Hinata, Neji! Ja ne!" said Tenten and hugging Neji, then walked away. Hinata's jealousy engulfed her, the hate for Tenten increased.

As they watched her walk away, Hinata quietly mentioned, "So you like Tenten... that way?" She didn't dare look at him...

"Nope, she's just a friend." Hinata glanced up at him, _I don't believe you. _She felt like a dagger had passed through her heart... She felt he was being untruthful... She frowned, he noticed.

He asked, "Why?" She turned away from him when that was said.

"Maybe... I like you... In that way..." She felt the need to be honest, she wanted him out of Tenten's reach. "Maybe... I wish you would kiss me, maybe I wish... you would like me back... Maybe I-" She was cut off by his lips...

"Get your wish?" questioned Neji when he let it end...

---

Hinata's life became full of bliss ever since that day. She completely forgot about Tenten being "competition"...

She finally had her wish... Neji was hers.

Her skin rosy when he was in sight, her mind in delight.

One day she hurriedly rushed to his classroom to give him his lunch. She ran down the flight of stairs, only to see him at the end. Trying to stop, she slipped and fell, scraping her knee. The lunch was okay, but the scrape started to bleed. Neji set the lunch to the side and took out his handkerchief to wipe the blood while applying pressure to it.

"Hinata-chan, you should really be more careful... But thanks for the lunch," said as he smiled at her.

The smile made her forget all about the pain... she replied, "Gomen ne sai..."

"Neji!" It was Tenten. He smiled and looked her way.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan. But I need to go and you should go see the nurse." He left, leaving the handkerchief for her...

_I should wash and clean it for him... I'll give it back to him tonight..._

_---_

Hinata walked through the dark streets looking for his house. The breeze gently played with her indigo hair, her footsteps echoed through the streets. She heard voices... He was one of them... She turned at the corner, slowly... Wondering who he was with...

She stood there... watching under the moonlight cloak. She stood there... watching them under the streetlight...

She was Tenten... his friend.

Tenten giggled, Hinata felt the jealousy.

He kissed Tenten, Hinata felt the despair...

* * *

AN: yeah it's short... But I have a life... a very dramatic one :( Anyways do you see how when Hinata's in the hallway and in the dark street is sorta mirrored? 

I started a livejournal last night, i put it as my website... So if you even care or just wondering, go ahead and read it :)


	23. Kiss 22: Debating Kiss

**Kiss #22: Debating Kiss**

Neji was typing quickly, trying not to waste time. His brown hair tied back, but messy strands were out. His lilac eyes were serious, taking the case he was typing seriously. His lips shut, not making a single sound from his throat. _He was going to defeat his cousin in the debate tournament._

No matter the emotions, he was going to get that honor. Beating someone expected to be better than him, what better challenge than that? He liked his cousin, but not enough to consider her feelings. Then suddenly... He received an IM (instant message) from her.

The IM alert broke his concentration. He had a small urge of fury, but he kept it under control. He decided it was time for a break from debate. He then continued their IM conversation:

_**AoHina**: Nii-san..._

_**Unmei**: Yeah?_

_**AoHina**: Can you help me with my debate case...? Could you... maybe paraphrase utilitarianism...?_

_**Unmei**: Action toward achieving the greatest happiness for the greater number of people. Hinata, you should know that. Why are you asking me?_

_**AoHina**: Ano... I wanted your definition Nii-san... And I wanted... to talk with you._

_**Unmei**: Okay... What is it?_

_**AoHina**: Ano... About the debate tournament tomorrow... I just want to say, good luck... Neji, fighting! Also... no matter the outcome, it won't matter... :)!_

Neji smiled when he saw her smiley. He knew she was always kind, but he wanted to beat her so much... The words she had just sent, did that mean she was fine with losing? Therefore, Neji could crush her during the debate round and not feel remorse? Neji's lip twitched, does she really mean it? The alert broke these thoughts now.

_**AoHina**: Nii-san? _

_**Unmei**: Sorry, but thank you. I'm sure you'll do well._

_**AoHina**: Thank you, Neji-kun... :)_

He felt his heart skip a beat.

"What the hell was that...?" he asked himself. He felt happy, and his stomach felt odd.

_**AoHina**: Neji-kun, Father's coming. I need to finish my debate case, but thank you for talking with me. I hope you have good night._

_**Unmei**: Alright... Night._

Neji was left to ponder as he heard the alert of her signing off...

-----

Neji straightened his tie, made sure his cases and statistics were in order. Neji was ready to debate. He awaited outside the room, he was assigned to be the affirmative side.

Hinata was walking towards him. Neji's eyes were wide and his eyebrows rose.

She had a simple white blouse, but it complimented her curves. Her skirt was knee-length, but she made it look great. Her heels made her seem taller, but it mostly showed off her petite feet. With each click of her heel, he could feel his pulse quicken. Her hair was loose, not tied up like Neji's was. As she walked closer towards him, strands of her hair were gently being played with by the slight breeze from her movement. Her indigo hair glistened, even better when it was on her blouse.

Their eyes met. They had the same eye color, but Neji thought her eyes were by far the prettiest he had ever seen.

"Good morning, Neji-kun." She smiled, a brilliant smile though.

He nodded, but slightly lowered his gaze from hers.

"Morning!" It was their judge... Both Neji and Hinata nodded in unison.

They entered the drafty room, taking their seats. Neji quickly made his "flow". Hinata had already made her "flow". She was sitting there waiting for him to be done and kept her eyes on him.

Neji stood and started the affirmative constructive.

"Resolved: A just society ought not use the death penalty as a form of punishment..." Neji kept reading his speech, trying to keep his eyes on the judge. But to no avail, his eyes kept glancing towards Hinata. Her lovely hand taking notes, her head still... listening to his speech...

The debate round went rather quickly, Neji had a hard time concentrating. He wondered what the hell was happening with his pulse, why did he keep thinking of her and not of the case? Why did his stomach feel weird, and feel so nervous? He had been to many tournaments, nervousness shouldn't have been present today.

Her words... she spoke in a clear, stern voice. A voice Neji hadn't heard until today... He liked it.

The debate round was over. He glided through it, he didn't know who won or lost... His mind was too messy to concentrate too well.

He went to shake her hand. He felt her warm hands meet his. His pulse went crazy, _what the hell... why does this keep happening?_

After they had shook, he left and leaned against the wall just outside the door. Hinata was still in there collecting her papers.

Neji tried to sort his thoughts, but more and more thoughts would come to annoy him.

"Neji-kun..." He looked to her, she was wearing the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. "Good job." She kissed him on the cheek to congratulate him.

She turned around and started to walk away, but he grabbed her hand.

He didn't know what the hell the feeling was. He didn't know why his stomach was being dumb. He didn't know why his heart was being crazy. He didn't know a lot of things, but that didn't stop him from what he was going to do now.

He pulled her close and tight, kissing her on the lips. He especially didn't know why he did it, but he thought he would bother with those details later.

* * *

AN: No... I'm not dead... yet. Lol. Seriously though, I'm really busy. I'm in like 7-8 activities/clubs... My brother said I'm gonna kill myself with that many... he said 3 was fine, but I dunno. So ppl in high school tell me, is that too many? I would write on the weekends, but guess what... Weekends are for debate tournaments! 

Yeah too lazy to update my livejournal right now, but whatever.

Anyways tell me, ppl... I wanna try writing a song fic for this 50 First Kisses story, would you like that? Please respond ;)

AND! Thanks to all the people who faved (37!) and alerted (35!) woot, thank you very much..:)

**_"flow"- a technique to take notes in debate._**

**_Affirmative - the side in a debate round that agrees with the resolution, the side that wants the change. So Hinata would be the negative side, which would be doesn't want the resolution; "if it ain't broke, don't fix it" side. So for the death penalty, Neji would be arguing that it's wrong, we shouldn't have it. Hinata would be for it, saying it's just fine._**


	24. Kiss 23: A Wonderful Kiss

And yet another kiss that happens in their childhood.

**

* * *

**

**Kiss #23: _A Wonderful Kiss_ **

A young boy relaxed silently in the garden. The soft breeze played with his long, brown hair. He wore a happy expression, his lilac eyes bright with joy. The source of his happiness was his and Hinata-chan's flora were blooming well.

_A happy moment called for a happy tune. _The boy pursed his lips and blew. A wonderous sound came forth, and he selected the tune. It was Hinata-chan's favorite lullaby. As the boy continued to whistle, he was unaware of a young girl watching him...

She was hidden behind the many trees in the garden. Her pearl eyes admired the boy dearly...

_Neji-nii-san... How do you do that?_

She pursed her lips trying to attempt whistling, but to no avail. She cried out in frustration, she wanted to make music too!

Neji noticed and gave her a look suggesting that she was welcome to sit with him.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" he asked with a look of concern. "Just now... that was unlike you..."

Hinata blushed furiously. _He can't know that I cannot whistle! I won't risk teasing for something like this..._

"Ano... T-T-There was a b-bug... H-H-Huge and s-scary, Nii-san!" She wanted to run away, she squeaked every word of that.

"Heh, okay then." He ruffled her indigo hair. She giggled and wished there were more moments like this...

----

The moon shone brightly as Hinata sat in the garden. The fireflies shimmered in the dark as Hinata tried to catch one to make a wish. After several tries, she managed to capture one.

Cupping it lightly, she said the magical rhyme that Neji and her had created:

_Firefly, firefly,_

_Please don't make me cry._

_I only have one wish tonight._

_As the stars wink at me, the moon shines bright. _

_Make this wish come true at this twilight,_

_I wish I could whistle, I do not lie._

_Firefly, firefly._

Hinata released the firefly, she gazed at the other fireflies. Hinata jolted when she felt a hand ruffle her hair, hearing a tune as well. As he sat down next to her, she realized it was Neji.

He instructed her, but only in a matter of minutes was she able to get a faint tune. Instead she decided to listen to Neji. He always had a great melody to whistle. She glanced at him every few minutes, wondering why it came so natural to him.

She smiled to herself, father had taught her that she shouldn't kiss anyone on the lips in fear that she might catch something.

And Hinata was hoping to catch something indeed...

She pressed her lips against his for a few seconds. She sat back and tried once more.

This time, she did it almost perfectly. _

* * *

AN: I think Hiashi was hoping that Hinata would keep the "lesson" of not kissing anyone in mind when she grew up. :P Anyways, school has once again cut into my time. And being boy crazy too, haha. Why does senior year have all the hot guys? Lol anyways, sorry for being late with this --goes to start the songfic--_


	25. Kiss 24: Dilemma's Kiss

Dilemma - Nelly featuring Kelly Rowland.

**For this songfic, only kelly's lyrics will be used. But modified just a little!**

**

* * *

**

**Kiss #24:** **_Dilemma's Kiss_**

A woman with long ocean-blue hair gazed through the window, watching raindrops dripping against the glass. Her pearl eyes' gaze dropped to the flower in her hands. She raised it to her heart, scared that any moment it could be a dream...

_I... love you, and I... need you..._

_Neji, I... love you, and I do... need you... But -_

"Hinata!" A blonde, blue-eyed man came in unannounced. His smile bright, unaware of what Hinata's thoughts. "Wow, you look great in blue, really beautiful."

"Naruto-kun... Thanks" She smiled; she gently put the flower back into the vase. She shook her head, trying to get thoughts of Neji out of her mind.

_No matter what I do, all I think about is you._

But the thoughts still lingered.

She smoothed her blue dress and reached for his hand. Their fingers entwined tightly. They exited Hinata's apartment complex, but the rain was still falling fast. He raised the umbrella over her head, determined to not let a single drop hit her. With one arm, he put it around her pulling her closer to him. Neji flashed through her mind.

_Even when I'm with my boo, boy. You know, I'm going crazy over you._

He led her to the car, closing the car gently after she settled herself. The sudden roar of the car starting had diverted her attention for a small increment of time, but soon **he** invaded her thoughts again.

Pulling out slowly, the steady drive began. Hinata was back to gazing at the window. She watched the raindrops race each other down the glass. She saw herself.

The pearl eyes reminding her of Neji. She felt her heart beat faster and faster. She noticed her skin growing pink.

She was imagining the hand that entwined hers was Neji's, not Naruto's...

_No matter what I do, all I think about is you._

They walked into the restaurant, Naruto leaving Hinata in the waiting area to confirm whether they would be able to get a table or not. She watched as Naruto conversed with the pink-haired girl. Hinata saw long hair flow past her, her heart skipping a beat.

It was a young woman to Hinata's disappointment...

_Even when I'm with my boo, boy. You know, I'm going crazy over you._

Hinata felt a strong hand clasp hers, she looked up to see only Naruto.

They were seated in a booth in the darkest corner. No one was around, Naruto leaned in to kiss her...

But Hinata placed two fingers on his lips and gently pushed him back, "Not yet..." He seemed hurt, but Hinata didn't really care...

After a few minutes he tried again, but this time he held her hands so she wouldn't stop him... Hinata was scared, she couldn't escape from those lips. She shut her eyes as they were about to touch...

"You better get the hell off my cousin," said a man with his long, brown hair tied back. His eyes showed his anger, he locked his gaze with Naruto's.

Naruto backed off, but Hinata didn't wait. She immediately walked off to the ladies' room, she stood outside the entrance. She closed her eyes, breathing deep...

"Are you alright?" asked the man that saved her.

She nodded, "Thank you, Neji..." They smiled at each other. "Neji... You don't know what you mean to me..."

He told her to stay put, he would drive her home.

He walked off to get his things. She leaned against the wall to steady herself, hidden from the rest of the customers.

The pink-haired girl she had seen earlier was leaving hand-in-hand with Naruto.

"Oh well..." The idea didn't really disappoint her, but the thought of Neji had made her optimistic.

"Anything wrong?" asked Neji.

She shook her head, "Of course not."

-----

Silent minutes passed and still no conversation was made.

'What should I say?' thought Hinata. 'He probably thinks I'm weak since I couldn't stop Naruto... Even if I could think of anything to say, it's like I could say it... My throat's so dry right now, and why must my cheeks continuously burn..?'

She leaned her head onto the cold window hoping to cool down.

"Hinata, I hope you don't intend to still be with Naruto."

"Mm, I-I think... H-He'll be too b-busy with that pink-haired girl." She managed to get most of the words out.

"Oh, Sakura, huh. Well you deserve better anyway, Hinata... Much better."

_I... love you, and... I need you..._

_Neji, I... love you, and I do..._

She didn't notice they had stopped. He opened the door for her, "C'mon, Hinata."

They entered her apartment, and Neji immediately noticed the flower in the vase.

"Ah, so you still have the flower I gave you earlier. Well I hope you did have a happy birthday."

"I did." She clicked on the lights, but the light was too dim. Neji had waved a goodbye as he was beginning to leave, but Hinata grabbed his shirt. "I-I don't want you to leave..."

_And it's more than you'll... ever know..._

_But it's... for sure..._

"I'm sorry, Hinata... But I 'kinda' need to." He frowned. "I'll come back after I finish my shift. I promise."

She slowly let go as she nodded...

"I guess I could give you the other half of your birthday gift," he smiled. He tried to retrieve a gift from his pockets, but it seemed difficult for him to get.

Hinata moved closer, "Here let me hel-"

Suddenly his lips were placed open hers. She never was as happy as now before.

As soon was his warm lips had touched hers, she was in utter bliss. But woes of despair came when she felt his lips part from hers, feeling his warm breath upon her lips.

"Now, no other guy can take the kiss I deserve from you." He stood back smiling.

"Neji!"

"Hm?"

She put her arms around his waist, "Thank you." She placed her lips onto his. They felt right, a perfect fit. Like a jigsaw puzzle, he was the missing piece.

_You can always count on my love,_

_Forever more..._

But she had to let him go.

He stood by the doorway, "You'll wait for me, won't you?"

She said, "Of course!"

* * *

AN: Happy New Year! I'm sorry to keep you waiting and well I'm glad you're still here for me despite the crappy kiss before this one. Well right now, I was planning to pull an all-nighter to finish my biology report, but I thought, "Ugh, genetic disease are too boring right now..." So I decided to update this fic! So, if you will excuse me, I need rest according to my eyes... (right eye hurts everytime I blink). -4:22am

P.S.- I'm planning to put my sequel kisses into a different fanfiction called, "50 Second Kisses"... I think I'll do it later. You know it'll take longer since the title does say FIFTY!! -faints- So I guess a sequel for each single kiss? I'll sleep on it -blacks out-


	26. Kiss 25: Stars See This Kiss

This story festival fits, forbidden lovers! (see tanabata story thingy. i've heard some different versions, but i mostly think of the forbidden one. Princess of heaven and a farmer, or something like that... )

Zomg, again... I take too long to update...**

* * *

**

**Kiss #25: _Stars See This Kiss_**

A young lady with the most lustrous, blue hair sat across from _him_. Her pearl eyes were fixed upon him with interest. Her crimson lips mouthed silent words to him, her fingers brushing her porcelain cheek to keep it in secrecy.

"Neji, you will be escorting the heiress, won't you?" said a middle-aged man with authority. His eyes mostly spoke for him, "_You will, and you have no choice either way."_

The man that had received the young lady's silent words nodded his head, "Hai. When will Hinata-sama be ready to go?" The middle-aged man turned his gaze to the blue-haired lady.

"Please give me fifteen minutes, it does not take long to dress in a yukata." She stood up before it was acknowledged they understood. She walked away with an aura of authority.

The man, Neji, walked away to his room too. His long, brown hair tied back allowing his broad shoulders free from the conviction of long hair. He had the same pearl eyes as Hinata, but different.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A woman, quite the same age as Miss Hinata, held an ivory brush and ran it through her hair that took a hue much like the pink sky of the setting sun. Her dazzling, emerald eyes revealed concentration also making her cherry lips stern. She was dressed in a pink yukata decorated with lavender cherry blossoms.

She spoke to herself, "Sasuke-kun... Should I go or should I stay? You left me here all alone except... with Naruto." The man, Sasuke, was her lover -- or former love. An image of him sneering at her flashed through her mind. In a hushed voice, she powerfully stated, "You left me! This, this, this feeling for Naruto isn't forbidden. Why should it be, you didn't care for me; you just left me..."

Her breathing became quick and hard. A man ran in putting his arms around her.

"Sakura-chan... You were thinking about him again, weren't you?" His blue eyes showed concern, but at the same time: despair. She leaned in closer to him, running her fingers through his blonde hair. She buried her nose in his clothes, his aroma calming her down.

His lips were close to her ears; he whispered, "C'mon... The festival will cheer you up. And plus, there will be lots of ramen stands!" He had the biggest grin that was also the biggest lie. He may have been honest about the statement, but not about his feelings for her...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata and Neji were walking so close together, they felt each other's warmth.

"Hinata-sama, you did well back there." He smiled, he knew that she was "masked" the whole time. He glanced at her, in well knowledge that she is a beauty. Her light blue yukata covered with purple Morning Glory's matched her perfectly. Complimenting every single curve, but still gave her the glow of innocence.

"Thank you... Nii-san." She still blushed, but not as much as she used to during her pre-teen years. Her stuttering habit had reached a halt after she set herself to be the heiress. She wore the sweetest smile, _he_ had changed her.

Their hands gently brushed each other's. Neji quickly jerked his hand away. He looked away so that she wouldn't see his blushing demeanor.

_Forbidden._

Hinata felt her fingers grow cold, millions of thoughts ran through her head. Suddenly she didn't feel good enough for him. _Will I ever be good enough..._

She bit her lip so she could keep her cool. Despite her efforts, she felt her lips lower and frown.

Warm fingers brushed hers, slowly... intertwining.

She gasped and glanced over at her protector. He was looking ahead with a light blush.

"Just for tonight..." he whispered. "Just for tonight, we will be just a man and a woman. Not the Hyuuga Heiress and her protector, no. A man and a woman... in love..."

Her heart felt as if it would explode from happiness, she didn't want to keep still.

A smile graced her lips, she held his hand tighter. "Hai, Neji-kun... Just for tonight."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Naruto walked along the path in silence, both contemplating Sasuke.

Naruto looked over at Sakura, wanting to hold her, touch her, kiss her... But he didn't want to betray his best friend.

Sakura would only look down. Her mind was cluttered with indecision...

Suddenly an earth shattering boom echoed throughout the festival. Sakura, scared, tripped and landed into Naruto's arms. Her arms around his waist, his around her shoulders. Her lips... sweet lips touching his neck.

_Forbidden._

That single word ran through both their minds, Sakura pushed him away. He was hurt; his expression entirely mixed of all the things Sakura didn't want to see. Instantly, she felt guilty.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry! B-B-But..." She couldn't finish it, or wouldn't. She began to shake, unable to stop. Tears ran down her face, she hurt both Naruto and herself, maybe the forbidden isn't _exactly_ forbidden.

Arms were wrapped around her, strong and protective. But most of all, they were there. _Sasuke's_ couldn't be there.

Sakura gazed into Naruto's eyes, finally realizing Sasuke could never make her feel this way again. She closed her eyes, waiting.

_But nothing happened._

She opened her eyes quickly, _it was Sasuke_.

He was trying to hurt Naruto, but Naruto defended himself. Without thinking, she ran in between them. She pushed Sasuke away from Naruto.

"Leave Naruto alone!" She turned toward Naruto and kissed him. "S-See that, Sasuke?! Stars see this kiss, my first kiss that belongs to Naruto! The kiss that was meant for you if you had stayed, but you just went and left... We don't need you... Leave!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hinata and Neji had walked at the best viewing spot for fireworks.

Neji would look at Hinata, the fireworks' glow revealed her happiness. He held her close, he definitely didn't want this night to end. She looked into his eyes with a smile.

But sadly, it dawned on them that after the fireworks display... They would lead their cold Hyuuga lives again.

Neji leaned in close to her, so close that they could feel each other's warm breath on their skin.

"Hinata... Stars see this kiss," he pressed his lips onto hers. He licked her soft lips as he slowly pulled away, but not too far away. "And it will forever be in secrecy... Until next time."

She giggled and held him closer to her.

"I think you both should get back to the compound before Father finds out... T-T-This forbidden behavior!" said a young, teen girl.

"Hanabi..." they whispered...

* * *

AN: ... gomen. I think you're tired of excuses by now :(

This is an entry to a DA club, NaruSaku--NejiHina FC. Contest is festival.


	27. Kiss 26: A Kiss On the Job

AN: Sorry, I've been gone so long. I sorta quit writing fanfictions awhile, but now I'm back. I quit because I just didn't have the spark to write anymore, but now I'll try again.

* * *

**Kiss #26: ****_A Kiss On the Job_**

'What. The. Fuck." Neji stared at his cousin, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets.

A gorgeous teen was carrying away dirty dishes from the table. Her silken hair glimmered in the sunlight, the purple-dusk hue was heavenly. Her lilac-pearl eyes dripped with innocence, but what attracted the most attention was below the neckline: her breast. Neji was afraid one of them was going to _pop_ out of her top. Neji could bear with her legs showing, but _them_? He was going to kill any guys looking, which was every single guy there.

"Hinata! If your father saw you, he would have an aneurysm," said Neji sternly. He crossed his arms around his chest to restrain himself from strangling the men eye-ing her.

"... Neji, please leave. I'm not allowed to loiter on the job..." she said softly. She nervously glanced up at him, but quickly looked down. His glaring eyes _burned_, why wouldn't he just be happy she got a job? He glared even more, his stupid hormones wanted him to kiss her, possibly ravish her.

"What kind of job is this? Surely this isn't right."

"I'm just a waitress, I'm only allowed to talk to customers and co-workers so, Neji please, go."

"Fine. I would like a table, non-smoking." She hesitated, but she led him to an open table. She placed a menu for him then hurriedly left to rid the dirty dishes. Neji glanced around; there were only waitresses, dressed similar to Hinata as well.

"Hyuuga." Neji turned to find Sasuke Uchiha moving into the seat across from him. "I didn't know you came here. Neji Hyuuga: Mr. I-Have-Morals. Eating at a flashy restaurant, could the world be ending?" He smirked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Sasuke. I'm just here to keep an eye on Hinata."

"Heh. I am too, she scorches the other girls easily."

Neji glared at Sasuke, "Stay away from my cousin."

Sasuke ran his fingers through his jet black hair. "What are you going to do about it?" His smirk grew.

That **_ticked_** Neji off. "You'll see, so back off."

"Right." Sasuke got up and left, the look in his eyes worried Neji.

_Fuck... Goodbye summer._

--The Next Day--

"Hello, I'm Neji. I will be serving you today," said Neji "happily". Hinata walked into the restaurant, ready for her shift.

"Neji...? What are you doing here?"

"Working. What else?" Honestly, he was going to watch her like a hawk.

"Why? I'm 16, Neji. I don't need you looking over me all the time."

He lightly pushed her to the back room, and cornered her. "Yes I do, because you're _mine_." He pressed his lips against hers, Hinata remained silently breathless. "If you see Sasuke, tell me." And with that, Neji walked away. Hinata put her cold hands to her burning cheeks.

"I. Am. An. IDIOT." thought Neji. He tried to save face and let his hair cover his blush.

Hinata avoided Neji all day, they were both busy anyways. This went on for a few days until one day someone patted and _squeezed_ Hinata's butt.

"You look amazing, Hi-"

"I told you to back off." Neji twisted the pervert's arm. It was Sasuke. Hinata hurried away from the scene, even if he did save her; she didn't want to face Neji.

Hinata found herself in the back room corner where the kiss happened. Hinata's lips and cheeks burned from the memory.

She gasped as two strong arms wrapped around her. "I'm sorry, Hinata..." She shivered as lips brushed her ear.

She turned and her face inched in towards his. She didn't know what was going on, she couldn't think. Her mind was blank, she moved but not to her own accord. Her arms wrapped around his body, she leaned in closer. His face came closer into view, she had initiated another kiss.

His hands brushed her collar bone as she held him tighter. His hands wandered down to her chest.

_Hmm. Maybe this job isn't so bad._

AN: Summer... was not a break D:

I had: colorguard, band camp, cello lessons, work. Definately no time there. I start school Thursday too... Yay :(

Lol thanks for still reading my attempts of fanfiction : very much appreciated!

* * *


End file.
